The Lone Wolf
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Jacob's anger towards Bella's choice about being a vampire go too far and he physically abuses her! Will the Cullen's be able to save her in time, even though she's still on their land? I'm co writing this with Elena Rain!
1. The Attack

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this with Elena Rain, so DON'T freak out if you see this on her page. Enjoy the story:**

* * *

Jacob and Bella climb off the bike, and start wheeling it toward the garage as they begin talking. They had just had some wolfy fun with Jacob friends from his pack. She met everyone officially and things were good. Jacob and her were friends and they were finally beginning to be at a good point in their relationship.

"When did Leah...you know…" Bella asks Jacob seriously.

"Around when her dad died… Her brother, Seth, also phased. He's only fifteen. One of the youngest we've had. Sam keeps him home studying. But the kid's chomping at the bit. Wish it was Leah who'd stay Home."

"Don't be such a guy." Bella teased him playfully.

"It's not a chick thing. It's a love triangle thing. We all have to live the Leah- Sam- Emily pain-fest. Wolf telepathy, remember?" he tells her matter of factly.

"Sam ... dumped Leah for Emily?" she questioned him curiously.

"It wasn't like that. Sam hates himself for hurting Leah, but... Emily was The One." He replied dryly.

"Yeah, I guess sometimes it chooses you." She told him softly.

Jacob knows she's talking about Edward, but he won't go there. He doesn't want to talk about the bloodsucker now. It has been too much fun just being with her, he didn't want to ruin it now.

"It's more than some crush. Sam imprinted on Emily." Jacob told her seriously.

Bella looked at him curiously and grossed out as she asked "…Do I want to know what that is?"

Jacob laughed at her and replied dryly. "Just one more thing we have no control over. Even our damn soul mates are chosen for us. All thanks to your bloodsucking buddies."

"Come on, you can't blame this on them." Bella tried to convince him of the vampires being good.

Jacob argued back with her angrily. "I sure as hell can. If we weren't wolves, we wouldn't imprint. And we wouldn't be wolves if the damn vampires would stay away. But they keep coming back."

She paused and finally said"...And when they do, you change."

"We lose everything. Our lives, our futures n our free will- You know Quil imprinted on someone. Claire. She's two years old." Jacob told her once again.

"Um ... that's just creepy." Bella told him with a weird expression.

"You don't get it. There's nothing romantic about it. It's ...A spiritual thing. All the same, Quil won't even date anyone for two decades. At least until Claire catches up to him." He told her matter of factly.

"Still a little creepy?" Bella offered with a small smile.

Jacob laughs and moves into the garage grabbing a few things. She follows him still talking. He rolls the bike to its spot, in the corner, collecting dust. Jacob continues talking to her "It's like, when you see her..." As he finds his words, he slowly moves toward her. "…Everything changes. Suddenly, it's not gravity holding you to the planet anymore. It's her. He is standing very close to Bella now. "Nothing else matters? You would do anything - be anything just for her." He's looking into Bella's eyes.

She's afraid to ask, but she does anyway. "It sounds like you know the feeling."

"I do." He told her as his gaze never left hers.

"Have you ... imprinted on someone?" She asked him curiously.

He weights the loaded question - the truth versus what he wishes was the truth. She waits emotions conflicting. Finally, he turns away; regret in his voice "You'd know it if I had. I just have a direct line to same and Quil's thoughts." He sighed and turned away from her.

She's relieved and also very confused at her relief. She watches as he picks up a wrench, tightening something on his bike. "So for, you're still you."

"And you're still you."

"Yeah… Until after graduation…"

"Graduation?" Jacob wonders what she means with some anger in his voice.

"Jake, I told you it was going to happen…" Bella tried to reason with him but she knew it wouldn't happen.

"Not in a month. Not before you've - you've even lived! Before I could…" He abruptly throws his wrench across the garage. He watches as Bella flinches but it doesn't even faze him. "For a second - just a second I thought - but he's got his hooks in you so deep…" He growled out angrily as he stalked over to her.

"He didn't decide this; I did…" Bella tried desperately trying to calm him down, regretting ever saying anything about graduation.

"And now you're gonna be - that. They're not even alive - it makes me sick. Better you were really dead than one of them." Jacob spat out to her as he ran his hands through his hair trying to calm down.

Bella was shocked that her best friend would say something like that to her. "You did not just say that." She told him in disbelief.

He's too angry to take it back. She is giving up her entire life just to be killed and to live with someone dead because she claims to love him. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. He was better for her then the bloodsucker was. He deserved her love and he would take good care of her. He would never have to leave because it wasn't safe. She wouldn't have to change for him. Everything would be normal, she wouldn't have to say goodbye to anyone she ever cared about. She wouldn't have to leave and he would make her happy. She was wrong, it all was and he wasn't going to have it.

She headed for the door but he grabs her arm roughly and pulls her as he sends her flying into the shelves against the wall. Everything comes crashing down around her and she is hurt badly. "Rather you be dead then one of them" he mocks as he looks down to her fallen body. There were a few pieces of glass thrown across her body and she was bleeding in various places. "Let's see if your bloodsucker still won't hurt you now" he taunted as he picked up her battered body and walked from the garage once more.

* * *

**A/N what do you think is going to happen now? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	2. The Attack Part 2

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I AM CO-WRITING THIS STORY WITH ELAN RAIN! She wrote most of this chapter. Thanks for all your reviews and alerts and favorites! **

_**WARNING: This chapter is very much abusive to Bella. Rated M chapter! Please do not read if this offends you! You have been warned! It isn't pretty… Proceed with caution!**_

**Read on…if you dare…**

* * *

_She headed for the door but he grabs her arm roughly and pulls her as he sends her flying into the shelves against the wall. Everything comes crashing down around her and she is hurt badly. "Rather you be dead then one of them" he mocks as he looks down to her fallen body. There were a few pieces of glass thrown across her body and she was bleeding in various places. "Let's see if your bloodsucker still won't hurt you now" he taunted as he picked up her battered body and walked from the garage once more._

Jacob held Bella in his arms bridal style and she began to stir so he placed her down before he dropped her. He wouldn't want that, that would be too easy. No taking the easy way out, she deserved to be punished for what she was doing. Planning your own death was a bad thing and frowned upon in most cities. He had to plan the best friend part for now.

"Oh my god Bella I don't know what happened!" he lied smoothly as he looked down to her. There were tears in her eyes "Don't cry Bella I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want to see you cry" He taunted her further. The games just starting and he couldn't wait to finish them. It was going to be so much fun.

"What happened?" she whimpered out in obvious pain. Her arms and part of her leg was covered in broken glass. She didn't want to move, every inch she moved brought extreme pain.

"I just told you I don't know. Did your fall make you deaf or something?" He teased her with a smirk on his face. "Are you even listening to me?" He was growing angrier but he had to hold his cool a little longer. He had to stick to his plan. She would doubt her choices and her decisions and then everything would be perfect.

"I…I didn't fall… you pulled me and then threw me into the wall…"

"Bella, I am hurt that you think I could do that do that to you"

"Well you were mad at me…"

"Yea… but I would never hurt you…"He knelt down to her level and wiped a tear from her eye before smoothly smacking her across the cheek. "That was hurting you…"

Bella gasped from the sting and said "Jake what the hell?"

"You are going to die anyway... better me kill you then that bloodsucker"

Bella panicked for a moment not knowing if he was kidding or not. He was starting to scare her and he was powerful, what if he couldn't control his anger? "Jake… calm down…this is crazy…"

"Is it?" He stood and towered over her angrily. "Just imagine for a moment Bella, close your eyes and imagine that the person you love most in this world just told you that they had a date planned for the night they were going to kill themselves…"

"Jake… you know I will come back. It isn't like I am really dying"

"That isn't certain. Your body might not be able to handle the change and you will die at his hands, his mouth draining you of every last drop of blood until you're no longer breathing.…"

"I… I didn't think about it like that"

Jacob smirked; he knew he would be able to talk some sense into her. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill her after all. "Do you even know the process Bella?" He put emphasis on the word know when he spoke. "It is supposed to be the most painful thing ever experienced and here is the best part. Lover boy won't be able to help you. It is all about you and your body, nothing he does after it starts will help you."

"Wha-" Bella couldn't breathe it was all wrong; it wasn't supposed to be like that. "Edward never told me that…" she whispered softly, her head hung in defeat.

"Of course he didn't! Why would he tell you that it is going to hurt you and be painful to be like him? He wants to see you suffer! He tells you no so you will do it more! It is called reverse psychology."

"No, it can't be. Edward loves me; he doesn't want to hurt me"

"Pfft if he didn't want to hurt you he would let you be with me. With someone who cares about you enough to know when to stop and when to not take things beyond control. You are in way over your head Bella…"

"I am not; I can get out of this anytime I want to."

"Yea… then prove it."

"How?"

"Kiss me…"

"No! I will not kiss you. I love Edward! Ahh! What am I talking about? Stop putting things in my head"

"I am just speaking the truth Bella; I think you are making the wrong choice."

"This wasn't just a choice between you and Edward. It was between who I should be - and who I actually am…" She paused and didn't let him speak, she had to keep going. "I've always felt - out of step. Literally - stumbling through life. I've never left... normal. But now I know…" She took a deep breath and then continued. "I'm not normal. To be perfectly honest… I don't want to be." She finally stood and faced him before speaking again. "I've faced death and loss and pain in his world. But - I've also never felt stronger, more real, more... myself. Because it's my world, too Jacob. It's where I belong."

Jake didn't hesitate and he slapped her once more. "Snap out of it, you're living in a dream world…None of what you just said makes any sense. You need to be with me and if you can't see that then I need to make you…" He grabbed her roughly and pulled her close. "You wouldn't have to change for me. Or say goodbye to anyone. I can give you more than him. He probably can't even kiss you without hurting you." He pulled her into a deep kiss his hands holding her closer to him so she couldn't pull away. Him holding her hands to his warm chest. Of course he didn't have a shirt on. He never wore shirts.

Bella pushes against him angrily, but he pulls her tighter to him. She spins back toward him and punches him in the mouth! There's a horribly loud crunching sound on impact. Jacob doesn't even finch but his laughter rubles in his chest. Bella grabs her hand in obvious pain as she lets out a small scream. She clutches her hand in her other hand and glares at him angrily.

"Oh you are so dead" he tells her angrily as goes to hit her again but she runs off stumbling a bit.

She wasn't used to walking, let alone running with all of her injuries. She grit her teeth and pushed through the pain. She had to get away from him. She had to move fast and she needed to be safe. Where was she? She groaned as she ran not knowing where she was going to end up.

Jacob chuckles and says "Oh yes… hide and seek, I love this game." He shut his eyes and said "1…2…3… ready or not…" He said mainly to himself before chasing after her in his wolf form. Not hesitating to transform. He loves the chase and the fear makes the catch so much better. Within seconds he found her but he didn't attack just yet he loved to hear her heart race. Just knowing that she was terrified of him made this all the more exciting.

Bella paused to catch her breath, her hands on her knees, the pain burning her entire body. She knew if she stopped she wouldn't be able to survive his next assault. She blinked and gasped in shock when she realized where she was. She could get to the river she would be safe. She had to cross the line and she had to do it fast.

He continued to just follow her running, pausing as she stopped to catch her breath. This was so much fun! He chased her until he recognized the part of the woods he was running to. There was no way that pathetic human was going to cross the line. He would kill her first and that is what he planned to do. He increased his pace and tackled her to the ground, stabbing his giant paws into her stomach brutally knocking her out instantly. Smirking as he hears her ribs cracking as well as her collar bone, part of her shoulder was also messed up. There were some random broken bones here and there just enough that she would live.

Once he was satisfied that she was bleeding enough that no Cullen would be able to go near her. Not even the great doctor. No one would be able to save her without killing her themselves from their blood lust. He chuckled and transformed back into his human form and picked her up tossing her back to the ground. Kicking her body until it met the edge of the river. "Bella Stay" he mocked her fallen body and laughed.

The long river before them that was the huge line that the filthy, blood suckers couldn't cross or the fight was on. He dared them to cross it, he wanted to fight. He needed to fight. "Your bloodsucker friends can't come here to save you… your all mine…" He leaned down and kissed her bloodied lips as he whispered "You should have picked me…"

* * *

**A/N what will happen next? Will the Cullen's be able to save her? I promise none of the other chapters will be so violent! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	3. Saving Bella

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

Alice sat on her bed cuddled with her boyfriend Jasper giggling as he placed gentle ticklish kisses on her neck. She playfully pushed him away knowing it would only make him keep going. Suddenly she felt like she was pulled into her worst nightmare. Her best friends, her sister was laying beaten to pulp bloody near the end of the river…the river they weren't allowed near. Bella was bleeding from everywhere, now Alice was no doctor but she knew Bella was losing too much blood. She pulled out of it and whimpered. "Bella!"

"Babe what's wrong?" Jasper asked feeling the sudden fear from his girlfriend.

"Bella sh-sh-she…."

"Shhh Love, shhh calm down."

Jasper set a wave of calm to her.

"Jasper don't!" she cried.

"Ok now you're worrying me. Alice, sweetie what's wrong?"

"Bella…She is hurt…"

Just then Edward broke down her door.

"Show me what you saw right now."

Alice sighed and let Edward read her mind.

Before the vision was over Edward was out of house with the others right behind him. They got to the river and all the Cullen's had to step back from the mouth watering smell.

"Carlisle what are we going to do, no one can go near her because of the rules and she is bleeding so bad none of us can go near her." Esme asked.

"I have no idea." Carlisle sighed.

"Bella! Bella can you hear me Bella!" Edward yelled standing at the edge of the river.

"Edward what are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe if I can get her to notice we are here we can get her to the water and pull her out from there."

"But Edward her blood."

"My love is stronger than my thirst."

"Edward…"

"No, if we are going to help her one of us has to be strong enough to get passed her blood."

Carlisle nodded.

"Bella, Bella Love can you hear me?"

Her still body twitched.

"Bella? Bella please can you hear me. Say something?"

"Ed..wa…rd." she choked out.

No human would be able to hear her.

"We're here love, we are here. Can you turn around?"

"Can't…hurts…want to sleep."

"NO! BELLA! BELLA LISTEN TO ME YOU CAN'T SLEEP!"

"Want…to sleep."

"Bella listen to me, wouldn't you rather sleep snuggled up to me?"

"Yes."

"Then you've got to fight. We can't get to you because of the code. You need to come to us. You need to move. I know it will hurt baby and I'm so sorry to hurt you but I have no other choice."

Bella didn't know how to move. She was in so much pain and could hardly function. Then a memory rushed through her head. From a time with Edward after he saved her from speeding car. Suddenly she gained some strength and turned herself around to face everyone. Then she dragged herself over the edge into the water. Luckily the current wasn't very strong and she got as close to the other side as she could. Edward jumped into the water staying on their side and pulled Bella into him and brought her onto their side. Jasper had to jump back a few feet along with the others. Carlisle went to her side.

"Bella how did you do that? That was awesome." Edward said gently stroking her hair.

"I had an adrenalin rush. It's very common, you can Google it." Bella choked out.

Edward chuckled "How are you feeling?"

"Like an idiot. I should have listened to you I'm sorry."

"You are not to blame Bella. This was one time I actually wished I could be wrong. Just hang in there Carlisle is going to help you. "

"What hurts?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything even breathing."

"All right. Edward run her back to my office. I can't do much more from here."

Edward lifted her bridal style and she whimpered in pain. "I'm so sorry, Love."

Edward ran back to his house. Carlisle not far behind.

* * *

Edward placed Bella down on the chair; she was fading in and out fast and he couldn't keep her awake. Carlisle took out a rather large needle and moved towards Bella just as Edward jumped in front of him trying to block her from the needle. "There has to be some other way…"

"Just a sedative Edward… If she wakes up while I set her bones back it won't be pretty…"

"Fine…" he growled low and stepped aside as he watched his adopted father inject his girlfriend with the needle. "You need to leave Edward, it will bleed much more then this and I can't have you lose control."

"I can handle it..."

"I don't care. Get out now. The longer we wait... The less time she has to live... move!"

His words hit Edward hard as he left the room without another word.

Carlisle had a lot of work to do and of course he didn't like forcing his son from the room but he needed room to work. He sighed softly and began cleaning up the blood and removing the glass from her arms, quickly stopping the blood flow and bandaging them. He removed a deep piece from her shoulder and grimaced at the amount of blood that came out. He gulped deeply and finished removing all the glass. There were now patches of gauze all over her arms and parts of her ankles.

Her chest was bad, much worse than her arm. He worked quickly and wrapped her ribs making sure that everything was set rightfully in their places. He then moved further and finished fixing Bella. She was alive, just barely but alive.

"You can come in now Edward…"

"What happened? Is she al-" he froze as he saw her condition, she was connected to some machines and she looked like she was in a body cast. There were bandages everywhere. He swiftly moved over to her and kissed her forehead just as her eyes fluttered open.

Bella relaxed as she saw Edward next to her. Carlisle was with her too, she wasn't with Jacob, she was safe for now. Carlisle had gotten the bleeding to stop so she no longer had to worry about anyone be uncomfortable. He came and sat by her side.

"How are you feeling Love?" Edward asked.

"Drugged. Carlisle has me so drugged up I can't feel anything. I actually grateful for that. Edward can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?"

"For not listening to you. You told me Jake would hurt me and he did. This is all my fault."

"Now you listen to me Bella Swan what happen tonight is not your fault. That stupid dog had no right treating you like that. Don't you dare blame this on yourself."

"I…I couldn't…"

"Shhh Bella it's all right you're safe now. What couldn't you do?" Carlisle asked.

"Get away. I tried. I tried to run, I tried to get to the other side of the river but he…he was too fast. He…he hurt me. I…I never thought…."

"Shhhh Bella you're safe. Jake can't hurt you anymore. Just try and get some rest. You have a rough road ahead of you."

Carlisle left the room.

"Edward why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That the change could kill me?"

Edward went quiet. "How did you hear that?"

"Take a wild guess."

"That stupid dog."

"Is it true?"

"Yes, Bella it's true why do you think I've been so against you getting turned. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I had killed you trying to change you."

"So you lied to me?"

"I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you. I was going for the 'What Bella doesn't know won't hurt her' rule."

Bella sighed." I'm not mad I just wish you would have told me."

"Has this new information made you change your mind?"

"No, not even close."

"Bella…"

"Edward I will survive. That's how it works right? If I can fight off the venom I live if I can't I die?"

Edward didn't say anything. It gave Bella all the answers she needed.

"I'm going to fight Edward. I want this more than I want anything else in my life. I want to be like you. I'm not going to give up just because of a little pain but I just got beat up by a wolf I think I can handle being bitten by a vampire."

She was trying to joke and lighten the mood but Edward didn't laugh.

"Bella this is serious, the pain you felt from that stupid dog was nothing. This vampire pain is so different, it doesn't even compare to the pain you felt before, it's so much worse."

"Look Edward, you can tell me anything, but I won't change my mind. If you don't change me Alice will. You know she will without a doubt. She wants her vision to come true."

"I'll only change you if you marry me."

"Ok fine I'll marry you."

"What? You will?"

"Yes, but you have to tell Charlie."

"Ah I knew there would be a catch." He teased.

She giggled but then groaned in pain. Edward growled "Next time I see that dog I'm going to rip his head off literally."

"Edward don't."

"Bella you cannot seriously still be defending him."

"I'm not I'm defending you."

"How?"

"If you kill him the Volturi will kill you."

"Not if he's on our lands." Edward smirked as he envisioned himself killing Jacob.

"Please don't do anything right now. I…Edward I…I don't really want to be alone."

"You're not alone Love. I'm not going anywhere. Just get some rest."

"Will you sing?"

"Of course love."

Bella closed her eyes and Edward hummed her lullaby. In his mind he was plotting the way to kill Jacob. In the back of his mind he knew that a werewolf bite could kill a vampire but he didn't care. That stupid dog had hurt HIS Bella and now he was going to pay.

* * *

**A/N I so what do you think will happy next? Is Edward going to break the rules just to kill Jacob, will the others be able to stop him if he does? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	4. Girl Talk

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain. Enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

Anger, that was the one word that would explain how the Cullen's were feeling. Anger wasn't even a strong enough word. Emmet and Jasper were ready to go across the river and kill Jacob in his sleep. Alice was blaming herself despite what everyone was telling her. Rosalie was in shock. She never liked Bella much but she wouldn't wish this on anyone. No one deserves what she and Esme went through. Just for that reason alone Rose was ready to kill Jacob. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap While Rosalie and Emmet stood in the corners ready to attack at any second. Esme sat with her arm wrapped around herself suddenly feeling alone and her past life haunted her. Finally Carlisle walked over to them.

"Bella is going to be fine. She has a long road ahead of her but she is going to live."

"Good now let's go get that mutt." Emmet said.

"Now hold on. You know we are not allowed on their lands. We are already on bad terms with what happen last time, when we were chasing Victoria."

"We need to do something Carlisle. Bella is in there barely alive and I am not going to just wait around for Jacob to come here."

"I agree. We are going to arrange a meeting with them. Then we will calmly discuss what happen."

"_WHAT!" _

Edward raced into the room. "He nearly killed Bella and you want us to stay calm about it? Carlisle have you lost your mind!"

"No I am being reasonable. If we go to the end of the river to meet and we start yelling and screaming threatening to rip their heads off, we won't get anywhere. We need to calmly discuss what happen and the best way to handle it."

"Handle it! Carlisle he attacked her! He NEARLY KILLED HER AND YOU WANT US TO STAY CALM WHILE WE FACE THE MAN WHO PROMISED ME TO BE HER FRINED AND PROMISED TO NEVER HURT HER! YOU'RE INSANE CARLISLE INSANE!"

"Stop screaming you're going to wake up Bella. Now Carlisle is right. We need to be calm and discuss this like adults." Esme said.

"I refuse to be calm about this. I'm going to kill that dog if it's the last thing I ever do."

With that Edward ran out of the house.

"EDWARD NO!" a voice screamed.

"Emmet go after him. We will handle Bella." Carlisle said.

"With pleasure."

Emmet took off.

_I meant go after Edward Emmet. Do not confront Jacob without me. _Carlisle thought to him.

"Carlisle he is too mad to listen to reason. Take Jasper and go after Edward. Leave us girls here with Bella." Esme said.

Sighing Carlisle knew she was right. He nodded and he and Jasper took off. The girls went into Carlisle's office.

"Stop him! Stop him please he is going to get hurt!" Bella cried.

"Bella shhhh. They guys went to stop him. Don't worry." Esme soothed.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked.

"Drugged, kind of out of it."

"I know how you feel." Rosaline said softly.

"We both do." Esme said.

"Were you guys attacked by wolves before?"

"No, but we were attacked by men we believed we could trust."

"It…it was awful. I…I thought…I thought he was going to kill me…I…I thought he was going to…to…to rape me."

"I'm so sorry Bella. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Alice."

"It's not yours either Bella." Esme said.

"So I've been told."

"Well maybe you need to listen better. What happened was no one's fault except for Jacob. Carlisle will make sure he gets the punishment he deserves."

"What does he deserve? I don't want him to die."

"He is not going to die Bella. Carlisle will make sure Edward doesn't do anything stupid."

"Who is going to stop Carlisle from doing something stupid?"

"Have you ever known Carlisle to do something stupid?"

"No…I'm just…I don't know confused. I'm mad at Jacob for what he did and I doubt I'll ever trust him again. Yet, on the other hand I don't want him to get hurt."

"That's cause you have a caring heart Bella and there is nothing wrong with that."

"What ever happen to the guys that hurt you?"

"Well I used my vampire powers and got my revenge." Rose smirked.

"I honestly don't know. After I got away from him I never went back. My guess is he got old and died but I don't know."

"Should I forgive him?"

Everyone just looked at each other then back to Bella.

"It's up to you Bella. Whatever you decide we will support you." Esme said.

"Alice what do I do?" Bella asked.

"I don't know Bella. I can't tell you what to do. It's up to you."

"I really hope Edward doesn't kill him."

"Carlisle will stop him." Esme said.

Although the girls were just being brave for Bella. Edward was set on killing Jacob and once he got his mind set on something it was hard to talk him out of it. Then Alice gasped.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Edward He's…he's going to jump the river."

"He can't!" Bella cried.

"Stay calm Carlisle will not let him do that."

"Edward is the fastest one there. He can out run them. I have to stop him."

"Bella you can't move or you'll risk hurting yourself worse."

"Plus you can't keep up with Edward"

"I don't care! I am going to stop him"

Alice placed her arm on Bella's shoulder "We will keep you here if we have to. The boys are out... they will stop him. You need to relax…"

Bella sighed and lay back giving in for the moment. Maybe the boys would catch him. "I can't lose him. I love him! I don't want him hurt."

Alice smirked as she asked "…and what am I a duck? Everyone cares for Edward Bella… you won't lose him… The boys will save him."

"Yea Bella just relax…"

"Alright… fine… but if something happens to him.. I will find a way to kill werewolves…"

* * *

**A/N I know there wasn't much Edward in this chapter, but the next chapter will have more of him and his confrontation with Jacob. How will it go? Will Edward cross over to their side? Will the Cullen's get to him in time? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	5. Confronting Jacob

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain! She wrote most of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it:**

* * *

Edward had never been so mad before in his entire life. That mut who claimed to love Bella now almost beat her to death. If Alice hadn't seen her, who knows what would have happened. Edward growled loudly and continued to run, yea he knew the rules and yea he knew what would happen if they were broken but he didn't care. That stupid dog hurt her and he was going to pay.

Emmet was running as fast as he could to catch up to Edward but he wasn't fast enough. He knew that Edward was pissed and when that happened only Bella could calm him down… and now. Calming him down was almost hopeless.

Edward let out a loud roar of anger as he neared closer to the land he knew the wolves stayed at. He wouldn't let the line stop him; he had a bone to pick with the filthy dog. He looked around and he was almost at the line, he was almost going to have his revenge when someone grabbed his arm from behind. He growled loudly and spun around with his claws extended trying to see who would be so stupid as to grab a mad vampire.

Emmet dodged his attack and sighed in relief, he was still the strongest. "Hey calm down there dude…" He put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "If you cross that line you might not come back, once you go over there… you are considered a threat and anyone can attack you."

"Yea and…?"

"Don't be so stupid, you may be strong but you can't face all of them on your own. Especially if they transform like the cowards they are… and you know they will transform."

"That stupid dog needs to pay for what he has done. There is nothing that can stop me, no excuse to condone what happened." Edward pulls from his grip and races towards the line.

Emmet knows it is wrong to run after him, it won't change anything. He had to be strong and hit him where he knew it would hurt. "What about Bella?"

Edward froze in his tracks listening and Emmet smiled softly, he had him and they both knew it. It wasn't his intention to hurt Edward, just to slow him down and spare some time until the others arrived.

"Yea, that's right… if you go and you die... She is all alone to be left to the wolves, to be hurt again. You won't be able to save her anymore. Think of how angry they will be when you attack them, maybe kill some… but they will want revenge and what better way than to kill your innocent human..."

Edward's shoulders dropped as he gave in. Emmet had a point and he hated that. "I really want to strangle something…."

"I know man, I know but you got to wait… do things the smart way."

Just then, Jasper and Carlisle appeared next to the bunch with snarls on their faces. Carlisle looked to Edward and then to Emmet. "He didn't do anything…"

"Good…"

Edward growled but stopped as his nose flared up, he smelled them. The wolves were coming.

"Hello again bloodsuckers…" It was Jacob, human Jacob with a huge grin on her face.

"Jacob…" Carlisle greeted somewhat properly. "All we want to do is talk…"

"You, maybe but that bloodsucker over there wants nothing more than to take my head off"

"With good reason" Edward growled out.

Carlisle put his hand up to stop Edward "We know the rules Jacob… We ca-"

"I don't think he cares about the rules, I did kiss his girlfriend." He chuckled as Edwards face changed. "Oh yes, some great eye candy she is... and she kisses so good… mmmmm" He licked his lips "I can still taste her."

Edward rammed forward tackling Jacob to the ground with a loud crunch. They both fought for dominance and both hit each other a few times before Carlisle and Emmet rushed in and grabbed Edward pulling him back to their side before something worse happened.

Just then the

wolves appeared in their forms and they were growling loudly seeing Jacob on the ground. He was bleeding but, nothing to serious.

The vampires were breathing heavily as they all tried to calm down and Jasper changed the mood up a bit, making everyone feel happier. "Everyone calm down…"

"Don't you use your magic on me blood sucker…"

Carlisle placed his hand on Jaspers shoulder and then looked towards Edward "you made your point… let's go. I am sure Bella wants to see you..." He looked back to Jacob with a look of sorrow on his face.

Edward growled and took off towards the house angrily.

Carlisle looked to Jacob and said "I am sorry for his behavior, we should be talking this out but when you anger him like that…"

Jacob chuckled and said innocently "He just gets mad at me so easily… I have no idea what I did…"

"Save it Jacob… just be glad I got here in time, Edward needs time to calm down before he does something crazy. Don't temp him so much… Don't attack his girlfriend and for goodness sakes put on a shirt…" And with that he was gone, along with Jasper and Emmet.

Edward stalked through the woods like an animal. He had hit Jacob and that was all that mattered. He would get revenge later but for now, it would do. He needed to feed again, he was hungry. That freaking mut almost killed HIS Bella and he was going to pay. He wanted nothing more than to drain all the blood from his body but no, he wasn't like that. He growled and punched a tree as he made his way back to the house.

The others caught up with him just in time and calmed him down before he entered the house…

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter Edward continues to be angry over what happens and refuses to go near Bella like that. Will he ever calm down enough to comfort his love, or will she have to suffer without him?**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes, cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	6. Charlie Gets Involved

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain. Enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Silence, that's all that could be heard in the Cullen house as the females waited for the men to return. Bella was going crazy not knowing. She hated being human. At least if she was a vampire she could communicate with the other telepathically. Suddenly the front door opened and Alice said "They're here." Bella saw Edward and called out to him.

"Ed…."

She was cut off as he walked right passed the room not even coming in to say hello. Carlisle walked in.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"Fine, tell me what happen." She answered.

"There was a small fight but nothing too violent. Both Jacob and Edward are fine. No harm done. Now how are you really?"

"Why is Edward ignoring me?"

Carlisle sighed. "He is angry that he was pulled away from the fight and he doesn't want to take it out on you and scare you. Just give him some space. He'll come talk to you when he is ready. Now please tell me how you are really feeling."

"I want Edward but other than that I'm fine. I talked with Esme and Rosaline and they shared their stories with me. I feel better now."

"Good I'm glad. If you need anything just let me know."

"I will Carlisle and thank you."

"I'm not going to lie to you Bella. I think Jacob deserves to be punished for what he did. Just not in the way Edward wants. We are still going to confront him again. That might actually involve us banning him from ever seeing you again."

"I understand that. I'm ok with that."

"Good. Now just get some rest."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Where is Jacob now?"

Carlisle Shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

Over at the Swan House, Charlie was cleaning his gun when there was a knock at the door. He cocked his gun and went to answer it.

"Ah Jacob good to see you Son. Please come in." Charlie said.

Jacob walked in.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No. I'm actually here for Bella."

"What about her is she all right?"

"No, she was attacked by Edward."

"Repeat." Charlie growled.

"Edward attacked her. She was badly hurt but is still with him because he said he was really sorry. I think it's best to get her away from him."

"I agree with you. Let's go."

"Right behind you."

Jacob smirked and thought "You will be mine Bella just you wait."

* * *

Back at the Cullen house Edward had finally gone back to see Bella. They were sitting on his bed cuddling. It was the only way Bella would rest, was resting in Edward's arms. Edward was telling small jokes making Bella giggle. Suddenly Edward tensed and growled.

"Edward what is it?"

All the Cullen's ran in.

"What is he doing here?" Edward asked.

"I don't know but he is not alone." Carlisle said.

"What is Charlie doing here?" Esme asked.

"Charlie? My dad is here but why….oh no he didn't. Carlisle you can't let him take me please I can't go with him." Bella cried.

"Bella what did Jacob do?"

"He told my dad Edward hurt me. Now he is going to take me away from you guys for good." Bella clung to Edward as tight as she could. "Carlisle please, please don't make me leave."

Carlisle left without another word.

"We will do what we can to keep you safe Bella just stay here and try not to worry." Esme said.

She too left the room.

"Edward!" Bella whimpered. "Please don't make me go with him."

"We will do what we can Bella I promise. Your father is the Chief of Police and your father he has the right to say what happens to you."

"I'm scared." She whispered barely even speaking at all.

"I will not leave you. Even if Charlie takes you away Alice will be watching yours and Charlie's every move."

"But she can't see passed the wolves."

"No but she can see Charlie and he decided to leave you alone with him we will know and I'll be there before he can hurt you I promise. I've never broken a promise to you before I don't plan on starting now. "

"Ok, I believe you."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

"They're coming." Edward said.

Carlisle and Esme walked in with Charlie and Jacob. Every Cullen tensed when they saw Jacob.

"Ok Bella I have heard two different stories from two different people. So I want to hear your version."

"I told you Charlie she is going to lie to save Edward."

"I suggest you stay quiet and let Bella speak." Carlisle said. "_Edward stay calm. Lashing out will only conclude Jacob's story. Jasper can you make sure everyone in this room is calm"_

"Ok, here is what happen…"

Bella looked at Jacob who was growling and giving her an evil look. Bella gulped. "Um…Jake had been avoiding me and so he came to school to get me and he took me back to his house."

"So you skipped school?"

"Well yeah…"

"I told her we could talk after school but she insisted and her boyfriend couldn't get rid of her fast enough." Jacob added.

"Thank you Jacob. Continue Bella."

"Jacob and I went back to his house and we were just talking. Jacob was mad because I picked Edward over him and he started to throw thing and yell at me. I was going to leave but…but he grabbed me and threw me against the wall then I blacked out."

"So you don't know who really beat you?"

"Of course I do. I woke up and Jake attacked me. Then he left me at the end of the river. He left me there to die. He didn't care about me at all." Bella cried.

She turned and buried her face in Edward's chest. "He left me there all alone. I was cold and I was hurt and I was bleeding and I was scared. I was so scared."

"You were unconscious. You couldn't feel anything."

"How would you know that Jacob?" Charlie asked.

"Because I saw her but before I could get to her the Cullen's grabbed her. I swear it's like they've got super speed or something. Then I came right to you."

"Stop lying Jacob stop lying to him." Bella cried.

"Ok I've heard enough. Bella you are coming with me. I will not allow either of you near my daughter until I figure this out."

"But Dad!"

"No Bella you are coming home with me now."

"Go Bella. I'll be in your window after he falls asleep that's a promise."

Bella nodded. Charlie lifted her bridal style and left the house. Jacob smirked at Edward. Edward growled.

"You will not win this Jacob. Charlie will learn the truth and then you will go to jail." Edward said.

"We will see Bloodsucker."

Jacob left the house.

"Carlisle what are we going to do. Charlie already hates Edward because we left Bella last year. He is going to side with Jacob for that reason alone. Jacob will scare Bella into changing her story. So what are we going to do?" Esme asked.

Carlisle sighed for the first time in his life he didn't have the answer. "I don't know Esme. I really don't know."

The Cullen's looked at each other. They had promised Bella they'd protect her. How could they do that with Charlie agreeing with Jacob?

* * *

**A/N YES, I KNOW BELLA IS 18 AND LEGALLY DOESN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO HER FATHER! FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY SHE DOES AND SHE WILL! Will the Cullen's be able to save her in time or will Jacob get the girl? Leave me your thoughts in a review!**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	7. Bella's New Babysitter

******A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain! I hope you enjoy it:**

* * *

Charlie Swan brought his daughter into his bedroom and laid her down.

"All right Bella, we're alone, just you and me. Please just tell me the truth. Who attacked you?"

"Ok, I'll tell you the honest truth. Jacob was the one who attacked me. Not Edward. Dr. Cullen and the others are the ones who saved my life."

Charlie sighed. "I gave you a chance Bella. I'm sorry but you're grounded."

"WHAT!"

"For lying to me and defending that blood thirsty abuser."

"Dad, Edward isn't an abuser."

"Oh so he's blood thirsty then?"

"No! He is the kindest, sweetest, most gentle man, I've ever met."

"Bella left you alone in the middle of the woods. Anything could have happen to you."

"But it didn't. Plus this is the same guy who saved me from the car crash my first year here."

"He's also the same man who left you in the middle of woods."

"Dad I know he left me! I was there. I've forgiven him for it."

"Yeah, well I haven't. Bella you were almost catatonic. You woke up every night screaming bloody murder. I will never forgive him for hurting you like that. If you hurt you once he will hurt you again. From this moment forward you forbidden to ever see Edward again."

"But dad…"

"…And to make that it happens I will assign Jacob as your body guard."

"DAD NO! PLEASE ANYONE BUT JACOB!"

""I've made up my mind. Until further notice you are not be within ten inches of that blood thirsty vampire…."

Bella's eyes went wide. How did he find out?

* * *

Over at the Cullen house Carlisle was pacing around his office.

"Carlisle please stop pacing. Bella will be fine." Esme said.

"How do we know for sure? Jacob could have followed them back home and Alice won't see anything because of it."

"Carlisle, Charlie is doing what he feels is best for his daughter. You can't blame him. What if it was one of our who had been attacked."

"I'd believe them when they said who it was I'd believe my child over anyone else."

"Charlie might too. You never know Carlisle."

"I doubt he will Esme. I will not put you through that pain again."

"What pain?"

"Of losing another child."

"What?"

"If Charlie isn't careful Jacob might actually kill Bella and we'd lose another child. Can you handle that?"

"Alice will see...won-won't she?" Esme didn't even think about that until now. She would never forget the son she had lost before her chance. It was the most painful thing in the world. Even worse than the pain she felt when she was changed.

"If Jacob is near Bella, Alice won't be able to see anything. Esme, I love Bella, she may be human but she is as much of a Cullen as any of us. I will never forgive myself if Jacob hurts her."

"We…we could just…just change her…?"

"Not if it's too late. Jacob could wait just because he knows we can't see past him. Once her heart stops beating it will be too late. If he waits for her heart to stop we could lose Bella for good."

* * *

In Alice's bedroom she was staring blankly ahead watching Charlie's every move. If he choice to have his coffee black she knew about it. Suddenly she gasped. Edward came rushing in.

"What?"

"Charlie is punishing Bella because he believes she is lying to him. Jacob is going to her body guard and Charlie had forbidden her from seeing you. She's really upset."

Without another word Edward was gone.

* * *

Back over at the swan house. Bella had finally gotten over her shock and spoke.

"Dad, Edward is not a vampire. Where would you get an idea?"

"It's just an expression Bella."

"Right, right I knew that."

"I'm calling Jacob. Stay in this bed and do not get up."

Charlie left the room.

Bella turned and buried her face in her pillow. She couldn't stop the tears the poured down her cheek. She felt a cold strong arm wrap around her and she jumped instantly in defense.

"Shhh it's all right love I'm here."

Bella turned and buried her face in Edward's chest clinging to him.

"I-I-I ca-can't es-escape hi-him."

"Bella listen to me," Edward said. He gently took her face from his chest and made her look at him. "Jacob will never hurt you again. Alice is watching Charlie's every move. If he even thinks about leaving you with Jacob we will know."

"You can't see past Jacob."

"Yeah, but nothing is blocking us from Charlie. We will not let him hurt you all right. I'll be so fast Jacob won't even have time to climb the stairs."

"I'm forbidden from seeing you."

Edward laughed and said "Yeah….. and? Since when has that stopped us? I can be here and gone in the blink of an eyes. Charlie will have no idea I'm here and at school we have no choice but to see each other. We tried being apart once. It almost killed us both. I'm not risking it again."

"Promise?"

"Yes and a vampire never breaks their promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now close your eyes and get some rest. I'll be here all night."

"I'll only relive Jacob's attack if I got to sleep."

"Sleep, love I'll be here to protect you."

He softly started to hum her lullaby to her. Bella was out like a light in now time. Edward kissed her head. "You're safe Love, Just get some rest."

* * *

The next morning Bella woke up to find Edward gone. All that was left was a note.

_Don't panic I had to go home before Charlie found out I was there._

_I love you. I'll see you at school_

_Edward. _

Bella smiled and did her best to get ready for the day ahead of her. She made her way downstairs and had some breakfast with her father. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is that?" Bella asked.

"Jacob. He is taking you to school and picking you up from school. He will make sure the Cullen's don't hurt you."

"But Dad I…"

"No buts Bella. This is the way it has to be."

"Dad, please listen to me. Edward isn't the one who hurt me."

"I can't believe that Bella I'm sorry."

"You're trusting Jacob over your own daughter?"

"You are too blinded by love to see the truth in who Edward really is."

"Dad…"

"No Bella. That's enough. This conversation is over. Now go outside Jacob is waiting for you."

Bella sighed and walked outside. She stopped at the car and opened the door.

"Hey Beautiful, hop on in." Jacob said with a smirk.

Bella noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You're really going to school without a shirt?"

"I have one in the back, but changing into the wolf is a lot easier with less clothing."

Bella took a step back.

"You don't plan on changing….do you?"

"As long as you don't make me mad. Now come in before you're late for school."

Bella climbed into the car and put on her seatbelt. She had never felt unsafe being inside a car…until now.

* * *

**A/N what will happen next? Will Bella get to school safely or will something happen? Can Edward protect her? Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

******For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes, cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	8. The Recorded Confession

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain! She wrote most of this chapter. I know this chapter is short; I will be posting another longer chapter later today. I promise! **

* * *

Bella sighed and sat down quickly buckling her seat belt.

"You don't have to worry Bella. I'm a safe driver."

"It's the law Jacob" she told him matter of factly.

"That's what I love about you Bella. You're so smart." He rubbed her cheek and she held back her flinch. Maybe if she went along with him then he wouldn't hurt her.

Jacob smiled at her and continued to drive.

Bella pulled out her phone and placed it by her side. She began pushing buttons while she looked out the window. She was one of those girls who could text with her eyes closed; she knew her phone inside and out. She knew which buttons led where without looking and that's what she did. She went into the menu and to the voice recording option. She pressed it and then looked to Jacob.

"You know Jacob, your right but you didn't have to hurt me so badly just to get it in my head…"

Jacob frowned. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you but you needed to understand that that bloodsucker wasn't right for you."

Bella sighed. "So you admit you hurt me?"

Jacob laughed. "Who are you trying to fool Bella? You know I hurt you. I shoved you into a wall for crying out loud"

Bella laughed. "Yea, I guess so." She quickly pressed save on her voice recording and saved it to two different locations. She wanted to be sure that it wasn't erased. Seconds later she placed it back into her bag. "So tell me something Jacob."

"What's that?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Tell me more about this imprinting thing"

"Nah." Jacob chuckled. "It isn't important."

"It sure seemed important when you were talking about it the other day."

"Nah" He grinned and pulled up into the school parking lot.

Bella unbuckled her belt. "Thank you for the ride Jake." She opened her door and stepped out of the car but tripped getting out and cut her knee. As if she wasn't hurt enough.

Jacob rushed to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded and blushed as a crowd of people formed around her.

Soon enough the nurse came to her and helped her up and into the building. Bella sighed and sat on the nearby chair as she looked through her bag. Fear could be seen on her face when she came to the horrifying truth.

Her phone was gone…

* * *

**A/N What will Bella do without her phone? What happen to her phone? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes, cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	9. The New Plan

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain. Enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

_Bella sighed and sat on the nearby chair as she looked through her bag. Fear could be seen on her face when she came to the horrifying truth. _

_Her phone was gone…_

What was going to happen now? Who had her phone? She would wack Jacob over the head with a bone if he took it from her. He stole it from her bag and that wasn't a smart move. She needed her phone; it had Jacob's confession on it.

She didn't have the proof and nothing was going her way anymore. She would be stuck with Charlie and Jacob and Edward would still be called abuser. The nurse kept staring at her and making her feel uncomfortable. "What?" she asked the woman angrily.

"Nothing… sorry…"

Now that the crowd was gone and her phone was gone there was nothing for her to do. "Can I go now? I have a test and I don't want to miss it"

The nurse rolled her eyes but nodded "Just let me go get the release form for you to fill out and you are free to go"

"Thank you!"

She felt a gust of wind and she looked over to the window, confused because it was closed. What she saw instead was a reflection and she heard the words "Hi" She gasped in surprise and rushed over to Edward hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I am a vampire Bella; I will always find you…" His gaze locked with hers.

Bella gave a small smile and blushed slightly. Edward smiled back at her giving her a kiss on the head.

"Are you all right Love?"

"I'm fine. Jacob didn't do that much damage."

"How was the car ride over?"

"Better than I thought it would be."

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you."

"He won't. As long as there are other people around. Jacob can't touch me."

"Then we are going to make sure you are never left alone with him."

"How are you going to do that? Jacob is my body guard."

"Hey, I'm a vampire I can do anything." Edward smirked.

Bella giggled. "Anything huh?"

"Yes anything. As long as it means you're safe."

Bella smiled at him shaking her head. "You can't do 'everything' you can do more than normal human but there are some things you can't do."

"Oh yeah? I bet I can make you laugh without even touching you or speaking to you and without the help of Jasper."

Bella's face went stone. "Try me."

Edward just smirked. He looked away for a second as if thinking of something to do when he suddenly leaned in towards her neck. He placed a gentle kiss there and then move up and blew cool air into her ear. She let out a squeal and went to pull away but he hugged her tighter. "Edward!"

"Told you."

"I squealed, it doesn't count."

"Fine, I'll get a laugh out of you."

He blew into her ear again. She squealed but fought off a giggle. "Still not giggling." She told him.

Edward thought about it for a second then smirked as he got another idea. He moved back down to her neck and blew cold air onto her neck then quickly moving back up and blew cold air into her ear. This time squealed and burst into giggles as he continued to switch between her neck and her ear blowing cold air onto her.

"Ok, ok, you win." She giggled.

"Say I can do anything otherwise I won't stop."

"You can do anything. Now stop it."

Edward stopped and kissed her head. "It's good to hear you laugh again."

"It felt good to laugh and not be in pain."

"If that dog touches you again I swear he will die a very slow and painful death."

"He won't. Jacob wants to prove he is the good guy so he has to play nice."

"He better."

Bella just smiled and cuddled into him. Edward kissed her head once more before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"The nurse is coming back. I need to leave."

Bella sighed. "Ok, I love you. Come to my room tonight?"

"Of course. I love you too."

Edward left the room and Bella sat back down onto the chair just as she heard footsteps in the hallway. It was weird; the footsteps seemed deep and not clicking like the nurses heels. The thought was pushed from her mind as she thought about what just happened.

Even though Edward had just left there was a smile on her face and nothing could change that. He was the sweetest boyfriend ever.

"Well someone is happy to see me" the cocky voice replied.

Bella groaned and her smile turned upside down instantly. "Just go away Jacob"

"Awe, you should be nice to me. After all I just came to give you back your phone. It was on the seat of my car"

Bella froze. What did he know? What was he doing with her phone? She didn't leave it in the car; she placed it in her bag so it would be safe. "Thanks Jake…" she held out her hand for the phone trying to be nice.

He laughed and shook his head "Not yet… I want to talk to you first"

"…And why can't you talk to me without my phone?"

"It isn't very likely you will listen to me once you have what you want…" He chuckled at her expression and continued. "You are going to stop telling everyone that it was me who hurt you. I didn't hurt you, Edward did, and your love for him has blinded you."

Bella opened her mouth to object but he spoke first.

"No talking Miss Bella, that would be a very bad thing to do and you don't want to make me mad.'

Bella decided to go along with whatever Jacob had planned, he obviously didn't know about the recording on her phone or he would be a lot angrier. As long as she got her phone back everything would be great. "I won't make you mad Jacob…" she whispered as she looked away from him, false fear in her eyes.

Jacob smirked and nodded "We are in agreement then, he was the worst choice you ever made and you know I am the right one. You know I am best for you…"

Bella shut her eyes and whimpered slightly letting a few tears fall from her face. "Your right Jacob, you were always right. I have been in here for hours and he hasn't even seen me yet, what kind of boyfriend is that?" she lied smoothly.

Jacob looked over at her fallen tears and then hearing her speak was the same feeling. He was in shock. "I can treat you right Bella…" he told her softly as he placed an arm on her shoulder comfortingly and placed her phone in her lap.

Bella tried not to flinch away from his touch and she only nodded "your warm, and I won't have to leave my friends to be with you." She threw his own words back at him for added effect as she clutched her phone. "You can keep me safe…"

"Of course I can Bella, you have no idea how much you mean to me…"

With that said the nurse came back in "you need to leave now Mr. Black, Bella needs to rest some before getting back to class"

Jacob couldn't object, things were right in the world again. "I will see you later beautiful" and he was gone.

The nurse looked over to Bella and then said "You are free to go Miss, everything has been recorded and you may leave."

Bella just nodded and quickly opened her phone making sure that the recording was still there. She smiled when she found it untouched. The dog was smart to not go through her phone and now he was going to pay. She knew Charlie didn't text so that didn't give her much hope but she knew the Cullen's did. Alice would be sure to answer hers, Jasper would too but she knew Edward would be the one to help her in the end.

_Just thought you should know…_

_B_

She attached the recording and sent the message to Edward, Alice, Emmet and Jasper before erasing it from her phone. If Jacob came back she didn't want him to find it. The more people that heard it the better. The more chances she had of getting out of the prison she was stuck in.

* * *

Alice had been watching Bella but it had been blocked by that filthy dog. As soon as Jacob left she saw a flash of Bella sending them something on her phone. She quickly rushed to find her phone. "Edward!" she screamed trying to get his attention. He burst into her room within seconds holding his phone as well. Another few seconds later Emmet and Jasper came into the room. "We all got the same message; she obviously wanted us to know."

"Yea but what does it mean?" Jasper asked the group softly.

"It is proof, Bella did it, and she was able to do it on her own, without being hurt again." Alice told them happily before Edward could speak.

"Nice…!" Emmet piped in from the sidelines.

"Now what do we do?" Alice looked over to Edward curiously. "Do we just take it to Charlie?"

"No, Charlie may be the chief of police but there is a huge conflict of interest. There is only one thing we can do…."

The other Cullen's all looked at Edward wondering what was going to happen.

"We wait… Bella has to come home from school and then Jacob won't be near her again until tomorrow. Alice and I can sneak up to her room and see what is going on."

"I got your back bro" Emmet told him eagerly. "Let's take that mut down"

Jasper looked at them all and then spoke softly "Edward how old is Bella?"

"Eighteen, why?" He answered without thinking.

Jasper just smiled and didn't say anything, waiting for the OH moment that he knew was coming.

Alice squealed and rushed up to Jasper kissing him on the cheek happily. "Jasper, that is brilliant."

Edward looked at them both in confusion until he realized it and he his mouth did form an O shape. "Bella is eighteen…that is the legal age of consent. Charlie can't keep her there. She is an adult."

Jasper chuckled and Alice giggled as she hugged her adopted brother. "We will get her out of there tonight Edward. She can stay with us."

"But what if…?"

"No buts Edward, we have proof, we have a confession that states Jacob is the one who was hurting her. He can't keep her because of her age and this is just our bonus in case he tries to stop her from leaving again."

Edward nodded, Alice was right, _again_ and they would be able to save Bella. He stood along with Emmet and Jasper "Alright, let's do this!"

"Not yet guys, she is still at school for another few hours…"

They all groaned and sat back down but agreed and formed their plan perfectly. Charlie liked Alice the best so she would keep Charlie occupied while Jasper and Edward went to her room to collect her. Emmet would be the backup in case the wolves showed up.

Everything was perfect, now they just had to wait.

* * *

**A/N What will happen now? Will the Cullen's get to her in time? ****  
**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	10. Going Home

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain. She wrote most of this chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Bella sighed as she made her way through her classes. She hadn't heard anything back from any of the Cullen's and she had erased the recording. Everywhere she went people would stare at her and then once she past she heard the whispers and giggles. That wasn't really fun, it actually really annoyed her. People should just mind their own business. It didn't concern them at all what happened between her and Jacob.. The hours went by slowly until it was finally time to go back home. She packed up her things and went outside to wait for her escort. At least this time they wouldn't be fighting.

She gulped when she saw the bike, at least no awkward car ride this time. She put on a fake smile "Hey Jake" she told him smoothly. She had to behave or things wouldn't end up good at all. She averted her eyes as she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. _Again._ Maybe one day he would learn but she doubted it. He didn't say anything to her only motioned with his hands for her to get on. She sighed and went over, straddling the bike and placing her hands on his waist. She hated it but it had to be done. She didn't want to be thrown off the bike. A few seconds later, they were off.

"How were your classes beautiful?"

"Ugh, not the best day… can we talk about something else?"

"I could always tell you how beautiful you are"

"Next…." She told him dryly. That wasn't something she was looking forward too either, they had a supposed romance or something? She heard the rumors all day. How many people had he told?

"We can talk about how cute I am without my shirt on"

"Oh yes Jake that is much better…"

He began to speak but she slapped him and he just laughed. Why did it seem like she was actually having fun and trusting him again? Was it really as simple as faking a smile for him and not talking about her boyfriend? She shook her head, that wouldn't happen. She WAS with Edward and she was going to stay with him.

* * *

A few minutes later he pulled up in front of her house. "We're here"

"I got it Jake… Thanks"

"You need help carrying your bags or anything?"

"No thank you Jake… I just need to go inside and rest, it was a stressful day. Really just want to sleep."

His face fell but he just nodded. "Alright angel, sleep well" He leaned down and kissed her forehead and watched her go inside. He then pulled away and returned a few minutes later in his wolf form, he had to keep watch. No blood sucker would be able to enter.

* * *

**A/N I am sorry it is so short! I promise a longer chapter will be posted shortly after this one. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	11. Running Away

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_His face fell but he just nodded. "Alright angel, sleep well" He leaned down and kissed her forehead and watched her go inside. He then pulled away and returned a few minutes later in his wolf form, he had to keep watch. No blood sucker would be able to enter._

Bella walked into her house and took a deep breath. She was going to need courage to do what she was about to do.

"Dad are you home?"

"In the kitchen Bells."

Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, did Jacob drop you off?"

"Yes, actually dad, that's what I need to talk to you about."

"Ok…"

"Dad, Edward didn't hurt me. Jacob is the one who hurt me. I want to be with Edward and have freedom to see him whenever I want."

"Well I'm sorry but…"

"No dad. No buts I am 18 remember I can do what I want now. You have no say in anything I do."

"I am your father and as long as you live under my roof you will do as you're told."

"So I'll move out."

"Where are you going to live?"

"With Edward."

"Oh please, Carlisle has enough kids to worry about he isn't going to want another one."

"Carlisle loves me dad. I wish I could say the same for you."

"Isabella Swan don't you dare say that! I love you so much! I am doing what is best for you by keeping you away from Edward."

"If you really loved me dad you'd believe my side of the story."

"Well in all fairness I've know Jacob longer than you. He was a good friend to me and a son I never had when you lived with your mom."

"Oh so now it's all my fault?"

"You did choose to move here Bella. You could be in Jacksonville with your mother. I was perfectly fine on my own. Then you come along and make my life so much harder."

"Dad I…"

"No, don't say anything. If you hate living here so much fine then go, get out, I'm going on a fishing trip with Billy for the weekend. You better be gone when I get back!" Charlie yelled.

He left the house slamming the door behind him. Bella jumped as a hard touched her shoulder.

"It's all your fault you know."

"Get lost." Bella growled as she spun around to face him.

"I can't. I'm babysitting you remember."

"Jacob I'm not in the mood all right."

Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She would NOT cry in front of Jacob.

"He wouldn't have left like that if it wasn't for you."

"Jacob not now!"

"Careful Bella, you do not want to make me angry do you?"

Bella stepped back fighting off a whimper. She was alone with Jacob and Alice would no longer be able to see what happens to her.

"Ok I'm sorry. How did you get in here anyway?"

"The back door. I've been standing guard since I dropped you off. I didn't want that horrible Cullen to be dropping by and upsetting you."

"Do you really have to stay Jake? I'll be fine on my own. I'm really tired I just want to sleep."

"Go on then, but I'm not leaving. Charlie trusted me to make sure you stay safe and that's what I'm going to do."

"Jacob I'm 18 I don't need a babysitter."

"I know, I heard you tell your father but it won't change anything. I'm here to stay and nothing you say will change that."

Bella was just about to give in when she got another idea.

"Jake, you love me right?"

"After everything I've done for you, you still have to ask."

"If you really loved me you'd give me my space. I was just attacked you know. I'm still uncomfortable being alone with men."

"Oh nice try on the guilt trip Bella. It's not working though I know the second I leave Edward is going to fly through your window and stay the night with you, but if you really are wanting space we could leave together."

"What?"

"Let's run away Bella. Just you and me, we don't have to worry about anyone or anything and we can just be free and be together."

"Jacob I can't just leave, no matter how much I lo-lo-love you." Bella choked out.

"What is keeping you here? Edward doesn't want you anymore. I'm sure that annoying little pixie told him that you chose me over him so he wouldn't want anything to do with you and Charlie just kicked you out."

"I'm not just going to leave Jake. I want to at least make up with my father first. The last time I fought with him then left I almost ended up dying and I don't want that to happen again."

"OK Bella you have two choices. You can either run away with me and safe your father's life or you can stay here and I'll be very mad at your father for upsetting you and…well you know what happens when I get mad."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me Bella. Are you really willing to risk you're father's life?"

"Ok I'll go with you but leave my father alone."

Jacob smirked. "Perfect."

He transformed into a wolf. "Hold on, because I can run faster than that blood sucker."

Bella climbed onto him and gripped his fur. Jacob took off running out of the house into the Forrest out of sight.

* * *

In the car with Charlie he kept going over the conversation he just had in his head. He knew he couldn't just leave things like that. The last time he let her go while they were fighting he almost lost her. He was never going to let that happen again. He made a u-turn and went back home.

"Bell!" he called once he got inside. "Bella are you here?"

"Of course she isn't here you told her to leave." Charlie said to himself. He checked the whole house and no sign of Bella, but all her stuff was still there. There was only one other place she could be...

* * *

At the Cullen house Alice and Edward were pacing back and forth.

"Will you two calm down? Bella is going to be fine." Emmet said.

"Are you stupid Emmet? Bella is alone with Jacob, the same monster who less than a week ago beat her to pulp nearly killing her." Edward growled.

"Jacob needs to be on good terms with Charlie he isn't going to hurt Bella again."

"I don't trust that."

"Both of you stop it. Whatever happens will happen; there is nothing we can do." Carlisle said.

"He's right. We just have to wait this out." Esme said

Just then a human sent caught everyone's nose.

"What is he doing here?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know but what is he feeling?"

"He's scared, very, very, scared."

They all rushed to the door and opened it to reveal Charlie.

"Chief Sawn, how can we help you?" Carlisle asked.

"Please, I need an honest answer from you. Bella and I got into a bad fight and I left, when I got back home all her stuff was there but she was gone. I know she'd run to Edward for comfort. If she doesn't want to speak with me right now fine but I just want to know she is safe please."

"Bella isn't here. We haven't seen her since school." Edward answered.

"Do you know where she might have gone?"

"No, but we do know who she is with." Alice said.

"Who?"

"Jacob. Sir, I know you don't want to believe it but Jacob is the one hurting her. Not Edward and we even have proof."

"OK, show me."

Alice took out her phone and played the recording Bella had sent her. Charlie covered his face with his hands.

"I failed her and now she is gone, I'll never forgive myself."

"Don't give up on her so quick Chief Swan, let us help you. We can help you find Bella. The more people that are looking for her the more likely we are to find her."

"OK, I'll call the guys at the office and have them look for her too. Edward I want you to come with me. If I find Bella she might not trust me and you can help her."

"Yes Sir."

"If any of you find her please call me."

"We will."

Charlie and Edward left in search of Bella the others not too far behind. They were all scared that by the time they found Bella it would be too late.

* * *

**A/N what do you think is going to happen next? Will the Cullen's find Bella or will it be too late? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	12. Searching for Bella

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain. For all you Esme and Carlisle fans there is a short bit of them this chapter :D Please enjoy!**

* * *

"_OK, I'll call the guys at the office and have them look for her too. Edward I want you to come with me. If I find Bella she might not trust me and you can help her." _

"_Yes Sir." _

"_If any of you find her please call me."_

"_We will." _

_Charlie and Edward left in search of Bella the others not too far behind. They were all scared that by the time they found Bella it would be too late. _

"Are you sure you Bella didn't say anything to you?" Charlie asked again.

Edward sighed. Why did he agree to search with Charlie? He could easily be off chasing Jacob, finding Bella, and bringing her home safe and sound but no, he had to do things by the law. Charlie wasn't doing much at moment. He had gone home to look for clues which gave Edward Jacob's sent. He knew the trail he was on and where he was heading but Charlie wanted to do things by the book. Edward was going to lose his mind. Charlie's last witness left.

"Sir, I know which way Bella went. Please if you just trust me."

"Edward how could you possibly know where my daughter has gone? It's not like you've got super smell or something. Plus even if you did know you don't have super speed, you can't just race there and get Bella."

Edward growled softly. Charlie was right as long as they looked together Edward was forced to look…human style. He hated it but he knew it had to be done.

"With all due respect Chief Swan, I know Bella a lot better than you do. I know where she goes when she is upset."

"She isn't just upset Edward. She was kidnapped. How can you possibly know where Jacob has taken her? You can't read minds!"

"No, but I do know his mind…sort of speak."

"What?"

"If I was in Jacob's shoes I'd run too. Sir Jacob is in love. I hate saying it but it's true. Jacob loves Bella and he wants to be alone with her so he is running. I know how that feels. I love Bella too and running away with her would be any man's ideal dream but the difference is, I know want what's best for Bella. Running away from her home is not best for her. She belongs here with you. Not out on the run."

"I'm actually glad to hear you say that. But it hasn't changed anything. We are still doing this my way."

Edward growled, his little heart to heart didn't work. At this rate they were never going to find Bella. He only hoped his family had more luck.

* * *

In the woods Esme and Carlisle were searching everywhere trying to catch Jacob's sent.

"This is all my fault. I never should have trusted Charlie. You were right." Esme cried.

"This is not your fault Esme. We had no control over what Charlie did to Bella. Plus I've been in contact with Edward. He says from what Charlie can find there was no struggle so that means wherever Jacob and her are she went willingly."

"Yeah to save herself. Carlisle you don't understand just because you agree to go with a man who hurt you doesn't mean you actually want to. You do it because you know if you don't you're just going to get beaten worse."

"I know, Love and we are going to find her. I promise. We will find Bella before it's too late."

"What if she is hurt?"

"Depending on the damage, I'll either heal or…or change her. It just depends."

"I can't lose another child. I can't lose another child." Esme cried.

Carlisle pulled her into his arms.

"We are going to find her. Charlie had the whole police force looking after her, seven vampires with super powers; we are going to find her. I promise you. You will NOT lose another child. I promise. I will do whatever I have to, to keep Bella alive."

"Anything?"

"Anything, even if I have to change her."

"What if we are too late?"

"Don't talk like that. We need to stay positive. Bella needs us."

Esme nodded.

"Come on let's keep looking."

Carlisle kissed her head. Together they continued to search for Bella. Esme was running when she caught something on the ground.

"Carlisle!" she called.

He was at her side instantly. She held up a necklace.

"Is that Bella's?"

"Yes, Alice picked it out for Rosalie to give Bella for her birthday."

"Why is it off her neck Carlisle? What did Jacob do to her?"

"Look, we don't know anything. She could have taken it off herself to leave a clue as to where she is."

"What if he ripped it off her neck? What if he ripped it right off her Carlisle?"

"Esme, I love you but you need to let this go. Charles can't hurt you anymore and Jacob is not Charles. Just because Charles did something to you, doesn't mean Jacob will do the same for Bella."

"It's bringing back to many memories Carlisle. Memories I thought I had forgotten when I was changed."

"I know. Emmet says all Rosalie talks about when they are alone is Royce. She and Bella may not be close but she is worried Bella will suffer the same fate she did."

"We can't let that happen."

"We won't. Come on let's turn this in to Chief Swan and see what progress they have made."

Carlisle and Esme rushed back to the Swan house. They just hoped they weren't too late to save Bella.

* * *

**A/N what do you think is going to happen next? **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	13. The UnSafe House

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! WARNING: Some abuse scenes in this chapter DON'T READ IF IT BOTHERS YOU! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain. She wrote most of this chapter! Enjoy this chapter:**

* * *

"_Let's run away Bella. Just you and me, we don't have to worry about anyone or anything and we can just be free and be together."_

"_Jacob I can't just leave, no matter how much I lo-lo-love you." Bella choked out._

"_What is keeping you here? Edward doesn't want you anymore. I'm sure that annoying little pixie told him that you chose me over him so he wouldn't want anything to do with you and Charlie just kicked you out."_

"_I'm not just going to leave Jake. I want to at least make up with my father first. The last time I fought with him then left I almost ended up dying and I don't want that to happen again."_

"_OK Bella you have two choices. You can either run away with me and safe your father's life or you can stay here and I'll be very mad at your father for upsetting you and…well you know what happens when I get mad."_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_Don't test me Bella. Are you really willing to risk you're father's life?"_

"_Ok I'll go with you but leave my father alone."_

_Jacob smirked. "Perfect."_

_He transformed into a wolf. "Hold on, because I can run faster than that blood sucker."_

_Bella climbed onto him and gripped his fur. Jacob took off running out of the house into the Forrest out of sight._

* * *

A small scream could be heard in the distance.

"Ow! Jacob that hurts"

"Sorry love…." He released his vice grip on her arm as he dragged her into the safe house.

It was very far away from Forks in an unknown location. Bella had lost track of the time and couldn't recognize anything around her. All she knew is that she was safe for now, as long as she kept up her little act, he wouldn't hurt her.

"Where are we?"

"Our new home. Well at least until the pack takes care of those filthy blood suckers."

"Wh-what do you mean by take care of?"

He didn't reply instead just put his hand to his neck and made a slicing sound.

Bella's heart hammered in her chest at the thought of something happening to any of the Cullen's. She had to act quickly. "You don't have to hurt Alice you know, she never hurt me. She was always a good friend to me."

"Yes… but she called me a dog on more than one occasion and I hate that."

"Yea, you have a point Jacob. You are right again." She hated herself for ever thinking badly about Alice. She was the sweetest, brightest, cheeriest girl she knew, vampire or not. She sighed and began to walk around the small house that she was in. It looked decent enough, small kitchen, a living room type area with a couch and TV. There was also a small bedroom, but it only had one bed. Great… she thought dryly.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat?"

"No, thank you Jacob I am just a little tired. I am going to go lay down." She walked over to the couch and sat placing her head on the tiny pillow that lay next to her.

"You can lay in the bed Bella, I will be here cooking us some dinner. Don't worry, I won't bother you. Just go ahead and get some rest"

Bella sighed and walked into the tiny bedroom closing the door behind her. Jacob chuckled and waited until he heard her hit the bed before he moved around the house quickly. He took her bag and looked through it looking for anything that would remind her of Edward. He could have easily burned them but he would make her do it. Prove her love to him.

He looked through her wallet taking the small picture of them together and placing it in a small box he had prepared. This would be a test, if she passed, well she wouldn't be hit again. He chuckled to himself as he found her phone. He went through to check her pictures and sure enough she had about twelve of Edward, those just had to go. He quickly erased them and sighed, there was nothing else for him to do now. He placed the phone back into her bag the way it was and he went to the kitchen.

* * *

Bella awoke and walked out of the bedroom, quickly glancing at the black clock on the wall. She had slept for fourteen hours. Damn, she must have been tired. She walked into the kitchen and saw Jacob standing next to a tray of pancakes with syrup. "Hungry beautiful?"

"Yes, very" She took her plate and sat at the table eating slowly. She had to think of a plan, she had to get out of there. She didn't want to stay with him any longer then she had to.

"Eat up, and then we are going to play a few games to keep us entertained."

"What kind of games Jacob?"

"Just finish eating and you will see soon enough"

* * *

"Alright Jacob, what kind of game are we playing?" She had finished eating and cleaned up the dishes and now they were outside in the small yard with a trashcan and a small box.

"Simple, you are going to take the contents of this box and throw them into the trash can and then once the box is empty…you are going to burn everything in the can."

Bella gulped, this game didn't seem like a lot of fun especially since she didn't know the contents of the box yet. "It does sound easy enough…"

Jacob smirked and handed her the box "You can begin whenever you're ready, the game ends when the trash can is covered in flames."

"ok-okay…" She opened the lid of the box and gasped. How would she be able to burn the items? It was everything that Edward had given her, ticket stubs, anything and everything that would remind her of Edward. "Jacob…" she whispered in shock as she looked to the items in the box. It made her miss Edward all that more.

"Do, it. If you can't burn those items then I know you don't really love me and you still care for that bloodsucker." He growled softly knowing what would happen if she failed the test.

"I can't do it Jacob…" she looked away from him and choked back a sob. He was going to kill her; she was going to die right there.

"Sure you can Bella…" he took her hand tightly and took an item from the box and forced her to drop it in the trash can. There was a small purple bruise forming under his tight vice like grip. Tears fell down her face as he made her drop every item into the trash can, she wasn't sure if the tears were from the pain in her hand or from the act of what she was doing. It was probably both.

"Why are you crying Bella?" He asked her after the entire box was emptied.

"I…" this little game of his was killing her but she had to think fast and answer to his liking. "I can't believe I was ever in love with him…" She hid her face in her hands and cried, her body trembling. She hated lying about her love for Edward but the pain was too much.

Jacob smirked but quickly changed into a look of comfort and moved over to Bella wrapping his arm around her. "Just take the match Bella, light it and forget about that horrible monster! Be rid of him once and for all."

Bella knew that Edward always thought of himself as a monster and whenever someone called him that she had always reacted to defend him. She could only sob now knowing it was useless to try and argue back with him. "I…" she took the match and lit it watching the flame burn between her fingers. She took a deep breath but then shook her head unaware of Jacob moving behind her.

"What is wrong?"

"I-I can't do it…"

"Yes you can Bella… you just need a little motivation" He grabbed her neck and wrapped his huge hands around her neck, strangling her.

Bella gasped in fear, dropping the match and instantly grabbing his hands trying to let some oxygen into her lungs. The match becoming unlit upon impact with the small rock on the ground.

He laughed into her ear and whispered "struggle as much as you want. You know I am stronger then you. The more you struggle the tighter my grip will be." He ran his tongue along her ear "think of everything I could do to you while you passed out…"

Bella stilled instantly afraid of the things he could do to her.

He laughed and let go of her "wise choice"

Bella coughed and stepped away from him in fear but he only advanced on her. She stopped and he stopped but then suddenly appeared behind her. "Boo" She let out a small scream and he grabbed her hand tightly again and shoved her violently towards the trash can.

"Now Bella…do you want more pain"

"N-no"

"Then take the match and light the trashcan on fire before you make me even madder."

Bella trembled but she was still in his arms and knew that the pain would be so easy for him to make so she had to comply. She took the matches and lit them throwing one into the trashcan and then quickly looking away. She couldn't watch it, the memories all coming back to her.

Jacob didn't want to let her get out of the game so quickly, he grabbed her head and held her in place as she was forced to watch Edward's things burn. Once they finished he let her go and asked "Did you enjoy our game Bella?"

"What do you thi-…. Yes Jacob…." She whispered smoothly in defeat. She didn't want any more pain to come to her and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to control her with that.

Jacob chuckled and then smiled "Alright, the next game… Lets' go inside. The rules of this one are simple. I will ask you a question. You answer me honestly and you won't be hurt. Also if I don't like your answer you will be hurt." He led her inside to the table and forced her to sit down. "The game is starting now Bella, be careful what you say."

"I am ready as I will ever be…" she told him dryly.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Forks High"

"What is your favorite subject?"

"Science"

"If Edward were to come bursting through this door begging for you to take him back would you go?"

"No"

Jacob growled and smacked her hard across the cheek. "No lies!" He then looked back into her eyes and said "If Edward were to come bursting through this door begging for you to take him back would you go?"

"Yes…"

"Are you still scared of me?"

Bella knew the proper answer but she didn't want to get hit again. "Yes…"

Jacob smirked at her surrender and continued the game further. "What would you do if Charlie asked you to move back in? Would you forgive him?"

"I would move back in with my father Jacob, he IS my father. Yes I would forgive him…"

"Do you still want to be a blood sucking Vampire?"

"No"

He could hear the change in her breathing at her lie and he growled angrily before taking her head and knocking it into the table. "Tell me the truth or I swear you won't be able to hide from the wolf this time."

Bella was dazed and dizzy from the hit and her head was spinning but she whispered "Yes…" as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Would you want me to imprint on you?"

"No"

"Will you ever cheat on me?"

"No"

"Would you want to become a wolf instead of a blood sucking vampire?"

"No"

Jacob was furious with her answers and things would certainly have to change. He would make her answers be reversed and she would be with him. "Was Edward your first kiss?"

"Yes…"

"Where were you when it happened?"

"In the forest"

"Are you a virgin?"

Bella blushed and looked at him wide eyes. "Just answer the question Bella and there will be no pain"

"Yes…"

Jacob chuckled and looked at her with desire. The bloodsucker hadn't taken her yet, well that was a relief. He was going to be her first and it was going to be wild and rough. No one would be able to save her from the new memories he would create for her. "You're going to sleep with me Bella…"

* * *

**A/N O.O uh-oh, what will happen next? Will Edward be able to save her before it's too late or will Bella do the deed? **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	14. The Fight

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain. I know this chapter is short I promise I'll update another longer one later. Please enjoy. **_  
_

* * *

_Carlisle kissed her head. Together they continued to search for Bella. Esme was running when she caught something on the ground. _

"_Carlisle!" she called. _

_He was at her side instantly. She held up a necklace. _

"_Is that Bella's?"_

"_Yes, Alice picked it out for Rosalie to give Bella for her birthday." _

"_Why is it off her neck Carlisle? What did Jacob do to her?"_

"_Look, we don't know anything. She could have taken it off herself to leave a clue as to where she is." _

"_What if he ripped it off her neck? What if he ripped it right off her Carlisle?"_

"_Esme, I love you but you need to let this go. Charles can't hurt you anymore and Jacob is not Charles. Just because Charles did something to you, doesn't mean Jacob will do the same for Bella." _

"_It's bringing back to many memories Carlisle. Memories I thought I had forgotten when I was changed." _

"_I know. Emmet says all Rosalie talks about when they are alone is Royce. She and Bella may not be close but she is worried Bella will suffer the same fate she did." _

"_We can't let that happen." _

"_We won't. Come on let's turn this in to Chief Swan and see what progress they have made."_

_Carlisle and Esme rushed back to the Swan house. They just hoped they weren't too late to save Bella. _

* * *

Esme and Carlisle reached the Swan house. The other Cullen's were there as well. They were all sitting in the living room while Charlie and the other cops were in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

"They've just figured out that Jacob did not go to any type of train station or airport or anything." Edward growled. "He's a stupid werewolf he doesn't need a train!"

Jasper sent a wave of calm through him.

"Any luck?" Alice asked.

"We found this in the woods." Carlisle said showing them the necklace.

Alice gasped.

"I'm going to give it to Charlie."

Carlisle walked over to the others. Suddenly Edward grabbed his head in pain and sunk down to the floor.

"AHHH NO BELLA!" he screamed.

"Edward what's wrong!" Esme asked.

"Ahhh no!"

Edward stayed on the floor crying out in pain for a few minutes before it finally ended. He stood up.

"I can't take this anymore. At this rate Bella will be dead by the time we find her. I've got that mutts scent and I'm going after it!"

"Edward you can't!"

"I can and I will."

No one human was looking so Edward took off vampire speed .

"Hang on Love I'm coming." He said.

Back at the Swan house Charlie was just about the give up when an idea hit him. "I know where she is. Everyone follow me."

Just like that Charlie was out of the house and in his car with the Cullen's behind him.

* * *

Edward was running and running suddenly he couldn't breathe. Now for a vampire that didn't happen often but he knew it meant that Jacob was strangling Bella and he was feeling the effects from it. He fell to his knees trying to gasp for unneeded air. Finally the air returned and he could breathe again. He continued to run.

"Edward I'm sorry. Edward I love you." He heard in his head. He could feel it inside him. Bella was doing something horrible that would hurt him all because that dog forced her too. Jacob was going to pay. He was going to pay dearly. Finally after running for a while he could smell Bella but he could also smell…her blood. He followed the smell until he reached a small house.

"NO! JACOB PLEASE! STOP IT OW! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE PLEASE!"

Edward growled as he heard Bella's cries. He ran in kicking down the door but froze at the site in front of him.

Bella was pinned to the ground her clothes were ripped and torn. Her skin battered and beaten. Jacob was on top of her pinning her down with his body and one hand and the other rose up above his head ready to strike her at any minute.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER NOW!"

Edward charged he ran and grabbed Jacob from behind and threw him into the wall. Jacob quickly transformed so the impact didn't do much damage. Jacob and Edward started to circle each other. This was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N so who will win? Edward or Jacob? What happen to Bella? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	15. The Rescue

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain. She wrote most of this chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Edward was enraged! Bella was HIS and Jacob was hurting her and god knows what else. He had to be stopped once and for all. He watched Jacob as they walked slowly in a circle, neither one taking the eyes off the other. He was breathing slowly and carefully watching Jacob as he lunged forward into him knocking him to the ground. He faintly heard Bella screaming but he couldn't focus on her, he had to get the filthy dog off him. He growled at the small punch from the dog and threw Jacob off him with another growl.

Jacob flipped in the air transforming back into a human as he looked to Edward with hate in his eyes. If he killed Edward then Bella would be his to torment forever. Oops, he meant love and take care of forever. Pfft, yea right. He would make her life miserable until she admitted that she loved him and she hated Edward. She didn't want to be a vampire and she would stake Edward if she could. He was pulled from his thoughts where he heard a growl. They were circling again.

"Leave her alone blood sucker she's mine now. She doesn't want you anymore. I will take real good care of her."

"She doesn't love you Jacob. It is me, it always has been me. Just leave and don't hurt her anymore and you will avoid any trouble with the cops."

Jacob laughed "You wouldn't involve the cops; you're a blood sucking monster."

"Her father is the chief of police Jacob and his daughter went missing"

"Pfft, she wasn't missing he told her to get out of the house, they had a big fight, it was really brutal on her. She was crying and everything"

"Stop it Jacob. Charlie will be here soon and then what? Huh? What are you going to tell him?"

"I took Bella away to save her from you. No one knows I am hurting her. I am still going to win this"

"Ah but that is where you are wrong poor doggy. You see… Bella sent us a recording of you confessing to hurting her. The police have a copy as well as everyone in my family and Charlie of course…"

"That little bitch"

Edward couldn't take it anymore. He was furious; no one called Bella such a foul name and got away with it. He ran forward tackling Jacob to the ground and punching him in the face repeatedly as hard as he could.

Jacob grunted with each punch and laughed as his body just healed after every punch. "You can't hurt me bloodsucker, I will always heal"

Edward growled and stopped hitting Jacob and thought about what he could do. "You don't scare me Jacob"

"No but I do scare your girlfriend. I wonder how she will ever recover" He taunted further as he extended his claws and rammed them into Edwards chest smirking as the vampire fell to his knees in pain. It was so fun to watch, the blood pouring out of the vampire as he forced his claws into his chest harder. "Go ahead and struggle bloodsucker, it makes it all that more painful" He chuckled as he stuck his other hand, claws extended into his chest deeper than the other. He was stabbing him brutally laughing the entire time. "Then again, she always struggled made it so much more fun for me to take her."

No, Jacob did not rape Bella but he was going to. Edward arrived just in time to stop that but Edward didn't know what else he had done to her and as far as he knew, what Jacob was bragging about, then yes, Jacob did rape her. Edward didn't know the truth.

Edward couldn't breathe, his chest hurt more than anything he had felt before. He coughed up his own blood and tried desperately to stop Jacob. Yea, he was a vampire and yea, he could heal but there had to be time to heal. It was too much too fast and his body wasn't responding well. He saw his own blood pooling to the floor and he stole a glance at the fallen Bella. Her eyes were shut and there was blood everywhere. He then remembered why he was fighting and why he had to keep fighting. He loved her and he knew that she loved him. Jacob hurt her and who knows what else.

"You will not win her Jacob" he growled out angrily as he looked around trying to find a distraction. There wasn't anything around that would be able to help him. Things weren't looking good, he couldn't get the bleeding to stop but he got an idea. He looked past Jacob and screamed "Charlie!" Of course Charlie wasn't really there but it was enough to get Jacob's claws out of his chest and for him to heal again.

It took a few seconds to heal but he finally healed. "What now Jacob? Two immortals locked in battle until judgment day. It is obvious I can't hurt you and you can't hurt me anymore. What is next?" he asked with a small smirk on his face. Both men were out of breath and trying to regain control of the fight when they both stopped and looked to the left. That smell, it couldn't be!

Charlie Swan emerged from the bushes and he looked mad. His face was red and in his hand was a shotgun. "Jacob I swear to god…" He didn't even have to finish the sentence before cocking his gun and firing a shot towards the boys.

Edward jumped out of the way, glad that his chest was healing. He looked from Charlie to Jacob and then to Bella. "I will get Bella sir." He rushed over to her side cradling her head in his lap as he ran his fingers in her hair. "Your okay Bella, you're alright. I got you."

"Yea, I will take care of Jacob" Charlie said angrily as he walked toward Jacob.

Jacob jumped away from another shotgun blast and landed in the bushes. Perfect cover for him to transform. The bullets wouldn't hurt him in his wolf form and he was much more powerful. He emerged from the bushes looking at Charlie hungrily.

"W-what is that? What are you?" he asked the wolf as he cocked his gun again.

Jacob wished that he had a mirror so Charlie could see his face. The great chief of police was scared of a little dog. He growled angrily and jumped toward Charlie right as he shot. The bullets hit him but bounced back off. Tickles a bit, he thought as he growled loudly. He then ran forward knocking the gun out of his hands and stepping on his chest with his mighty claws.

Charlie was coughing up blood and quickly passed out.

"Weakling" Jacob said aloud as he transformed back into a human but he didn't know what hit him. There was a giant cold body towering over him hitting him angrily. "We have tried this before blood sucker, you can't kill me." He quickly transformed back into his wolf right as Edward rammed his claws into his side.

Jacob howled in pain and was lying on the ground, human. Edward had hit him harder then he thought and was about to hit him again but he smelled the rest of his family coming. Great. He thought to himself dryly, now he was in trouble. He didn't need to hurt Jacob that badly, he just lost control.

Within seconds a swarm of policeman and doctors came in and took control of the situation. Alice rushed up to him and held his face making sure he was alright. The other Cullen's surrounded him and Jacob while the doctors and police went to Bella and Charlie.

Carlisle looked over to Jacob "His entire left side is broken, what did you do to him Edward?" Jacob was already starting to heal, and the bones were fusing back together in the wrong place and that wouldn't heal him properly so Carlisle had to break them again to get them in the right place to heal. That would come later as of now, Jacob was in big trouble.

"Bella, where is Bella?"

"It is alright son; the doctors are taking good care of her."

"No you don't understand Carlisle she needs me. She can't be touched by them. Jacob he… he…."

"Calm down Edward. Go ahead and go help Bella I will clean this up."

Edward didn't need to be told twice he rushed back up to Bella who was fighting off the doctors who were trying to help her.

* * *

******A/N Well Bella is safe now...physically safe anyway. How will Bella be mentally after all this? Can Edward help her get passed this? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	16. Bella's Secret

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Edward could hear their whole conversation as he neared them. He went right over to her and took her into his arms.

"Hey, Love." He greeted kissing her head. "You're safe now. Just let the doctors look over you real fast."

"I don't want to be touched right now. Please. I'll get looked at later I promise. I just…I can't handle being touched."

"Bella, did Jacob rape you?" one of the doctors asked.

Bella didn't answer she turned and buried her face in Edward's chest her breathing increasing.

"Shhhh Love, it's all right." Edward soothed rubbing her back.

" I just can't handle being touched right now. Can we go to the hospital?"

"I'll make you a deal. Edward can hold you, I'll tell you everything I'm about to do before I do it and we give you a quick exam and then we can go to the hospital." The doctor said.

Sighing Bella knew they weren't leaving there unless she was looked ok. "Ok please just…just be gentle…"

"I won't hurt you Bella. Let's start with something simple. I will ask you a question. You answer me honestly."

Bella was hit with a sudden flashback.

**Flashback**

Jacob chuckled and then smiled "Alright, the next game… Lets' go inside. The rules of this one are simple. I will ask you a question. You answer me honestly and you won't be hurt. Also if I don't like your answer you will be hurt." He led her inside to the table and forced her to sit down. "The game is starting now Bella, be careful what you say."

"I am ready as I will ever be…" she told him dryly.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Forks High"

"What is your favorite subject?"

"Science"

"If Edward were to come bursting through this door begging for you to take him back would you go?"

"No"

Jacob growled and smacked her hard across the cheek. "No lies!" He then looked back into her eyes and said "If Edward were to come bursting through this door begging for you to take him back would you go?"

"Yes…"

**End flash back**

Bella pulled back a little bit her breath catching her throat.

"It's all right Bella. Just answer the question. I won't hurt you."

"No, no I don't like this game. Please!"

"What game?" Edward asked.

"The question game. Please I don't want to play it again."

"Bella there is no game here. I'm asking you questions so I know how to treat you."

Bella calmed down as he realized she was safe and not with Jacob. "Can you repeat the question?"

"What hurts the most right now?"

"My head and my throat."

"Edward can you move some of her hair so I can get a good look at her neck."

Edward moved Bella's hair and the doctor looked at her neck. It was red and bruised.

"Is it bad?" Bella asked.

"It's very bruised. It will be sensitive and sore for a while but it isn't too bad. Mind me asking what happen?"

"He strangled her." Edward answered.

"Is he right?"

"Yes…."

As those memories returned so did the ones of her burning his stuff, with the memories came the guilt. Edward was holding her being the best boyfriend ever and she had destroyed all of their stuff. What kind of girlfriend was she?

"Bella!"

"Huh? Oh sorry. What?"

"Are you sore or hurt anywhere else?"

"No, just shaken up. I want to see my father."

"All right we had a deal. So let's go."

"I'm sorry but she cannot leave yet." A voice said.

Why not?" Edward asked.

"She hasn't given her statement. Until she does she cannot go anywhere," a cop said.

"I don't think your boss would respect your harassing his daughter."

"It's a normal process. Just tell me what happen and you can go home."

"I don't want to talk about it." Bella whimpered burring her face into Edward's chest.

"You cannot leave here without giving us your statement."

"Look she has been through more than enough for one night. Give us a card and when she is ready she will call. Until then back off and leave her alone." Edward growled.

"Do not take that tone with me young man."

"I'll talk to you anyway I want to. You are upsetting my girlfriend and I will not allow it. Now leave her alone."

"She needs to give me her statement."

"Her father…your boss is in the hospital. I would think that's a little more important than questioning a traumatized young women."

"The sooner we get it down the sooner she can stop worrying about it."

"No! I don't want to! Please leave me alone!" Bella cried out.

"How do you think the Chief of Police will feel when he finds out you were harassing his daughter to the point of tears?" Edward asked. "I think you'd be fired. You might lose your job."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah? Do you have kids?"

"Yes I do. I have a little daughter she is five years old."

"Well what would you do if you found out someone you worked with was harassing your little girl until the point that she was crying hysterically? What would you do?"

"I'd kill them."

"So how do you think Charlie will feel when he finds out what you're doing?"

The cop sighed. He turned around and left without another word.

"Thank you." Bella softly.

"Anytime Love."

"Can we go to the hospital now?"

"Of course love."

Edward stood up keeping Bella close in his arms. He looked around and saw they were alone. He took off running at vampire speed.

* * *

Once they reached the hospital he slowly…well human speed went inside and up to the front desk.

"Has Charlie Swan been brought in yet?"

"Yes but only family is allowed to see him."

"I'm his daughter and this is my…..older brother." Bella said.

"All right. Go to the second floor and make a right. His doctor should be there waiting for you."

"Thank you."

Edward made his way to the elevator. Once they were inside Edward asked "Older brother?"

"I had to say something. Otherwise she wouldn't have let you through and I can't do this without you."

"You don't have to but I'm sure she would have let me back as you're boyfriend. I mean aren't boyfriends family?"

"I don't know I didn't want to take a chance."

"Bella the way you said that seemed natural…like almost too natural. Did Jacob do something to make you feel like you're no longer worthy enough to be known as my girlfriend?"

Bella went stiff as stone. How was she going to answer that question? How would she tell her boyfriend that his enemy imprinted on her and now she was forced to love him and only him?

**A/N as you can tell we love leaving you guys with cliff hangers, but don't worry the next chapter will be up tomorrow. What do you think will happen? How will Edward react to this news? Will Bella even tell him? **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	17. Lying

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this with Elena Rain. Enjoy this next chapter! Sorry it's so late!**

* * *

"Bella the way you said that seemed natural…like almost too natural. Did Jacob do something to make you feel like you're no longer worthy enough to be known as my girlfriend?"

Bella went stiff as stone. How was she going to answer that questions? How would she tell her boyfriend that his enemy imprinted on her and now she was forced to love him and only him?

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Did Jacob do something to you that caused you to feel like you aren't good enough to be my girlfriend?"

"Li-like what?"

"I don't know….you tell me."

Before Bella could answer they arrived at the second floor and the elevator bell rang.

Saved by the Bell" Bella thought.

They went to the end of the hallways to see a doctor standing there.

"Bella Swan?" he asked.

"Yes, how is my father?"

"In rough shape. The wolf crushed his lungs. He can't breathe on his own. Once he is stable we are going to go in and try to repair his lungs."

"Will he live?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you. There is a very good chance he will die on the table but we have to try."

"If you don't repair the lungs what will happen?"

"He'd always been in pain and it will eventually kill him."

"So either way my father is going to die?" Bella asked as her voice cracked.

"We are doing everything we can. I would recommend calling any other friends or family and having them come. I thinik it would be best to say your goodbyes now."

"No, you're insane. I am not giving up on my father! You are just a cold hearted….."

"Bella stop!" Edward said.

"He is going to kill my father!"

"Bella he is trying to save your father."

"Then why is he telling me to say my goodbyes?"

"He just wants to be prepared in case the worse happens. Your father is a fighter he is going to pull through."

"Wow, it's almost as if you can read my mind." The doctor said.

Edward smirked at Bella. She knew he had just told her what the doctor was really thinking.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really scared."

"It's all right. But listen to this man here he knows what he's talking about."

Bella nodded and the doctor walked off.

"Is that really what he was thinking?"

"Yes, he told you the bad stuff so you would be prepared in case the worse did happen but he doesn't know your father like we did. He is strong and he's a fighter he's going to be just fine."

"I hope so."

Bella and Edward hugged and pulled away.

"So we never finished our conversation in the elevator."

"I thought you'd forget." Bella muttered.

"Vampires don't easily forget."

"What was the question?" Bella asked.

"Did Jacob do something to you that made you feel like you are not good enough to be my girlfriend?"

"What would give you that ideas."

"Because you were very quick to tell that nurse I was your brother. The way you said it sounded too natural."

_Jacob imprinted on me and touched me he made me burn all your stuff and confess my love to him. I cannot love you anymore because I'm forced to love him. You'll never find out though. I'm just glad you can't read my mind. _Bella thought.

"Bella, please tell me."

"Nothing. You're just being paranoid. I love you and only you and not as a brother. I love you as a boyfriend."

"You're lying to me Bella. I can see it in your eyes. Please just tell me the truth. What did Jacob do to you. If he raped you, you can tell me. It won't change anything between us."

"He didn't rape me Edward. He tried to but you came in before he could."

"Did he touch you?"

Bella slowly nodded.

"Is that why?"

"You had always been so careful about it. Every time we kissed, even when I wanted to you said to wait. You were supposed to me the one to touch me there not him. How can you still love me?"

"Bella, I love you for you, not for your body, or even your smell…"

"or my blood." She whispered jokingly.

Edward laughed. "Or your blood, I love you because you were the only person who saw me and treated me like a human being even though I'm not one. You saw the real me, not the monster in me. You had faith in me and you believed in me. No one has ever done that for me before. That's why I love you. I love you for who you are on the inside."

Bella had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bella I wanted to make you happy not sad."

"I am happy Edward. These are happy tears."

They hugged again and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Before their lips could touch he heard Jacob's evil voice in his head. "I've imprinted on you. Now you will love me and only me. You can never love that stupid blood sucker ever again!" Bella quickly pulled away looking away from him suddenly feeling breathless. Edward wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right. Love you're safe."

"I'm sorry…."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

Bella didn't say anything.

"I love you Bella. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

Bella broke out into tears. As soon as she told him the truth he'd hate her forever.

Edward pulled her into him letting her cry into his chest. He knew more happen that she wasn't saying and he was going to find out what he was. Once he did, he was going to kill Jacob and as painfully as possible.

* * *

**A/N sorry it's soo short again. I'll be posting another longer chapter later. What do you think is going to happen? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	18. Waiting

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain. I hope you enjoy this chapter: **

* * *

"Bella would you like to go in and see your father before they take him?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head. "Not now. I just…I can't handle it."

"Ok, no pressure."

Edward kissed her head. "I love you Bella."

"I know. Thank you." Bella said.

Before Edward could say more he caught his family's sent.

"My family is coming."

"I really don't want to talk or see anyone."

Just as the Cullen's arrived Edward stood up blocking them from getting any closer to Bella.

"Give her some space. She's in shock, she's shut down, give her some space."

"Alice is my dad going to live?" Bella asked quietly.

"I'm watching Bella but I can't see anything."

"Maybe you should go in and talk to him. You two did have a bad fight before your left. Maybe if you just remind him that you love him and that you're out here waiting for him."

"I'm scared to go in alone."

"I'll go in with you." Edward offered.

Bella slowly nodded and headed into her father's room. She gasped at the sight. Wires and machines were everywhere, bandages covered most of his body and he had an oxygen mask covering most of his face.

"Wha-what ar-are al-all tho-those wir-wires fo-for?" Bella whimpered.

Edward held her in his arms. "None of those wires are hurting him Love. They are all helping him."

"But they look so weird!"

"I know they do Love. I know it's scary but he will be ok. He is a fighter just like you."

Bella walked over the bed and took his hand. She gasped but didn't pull back. She was used to cold hands but his hand was colder than Edward's and that scared her.

"He's so cold, colder than you."

"He'll be ok Bella I promise."

"Hi Dad, um…I don't know if you can hear me or not but um…I'm really sorry about the fight we got into. I love you very, very, much and I'll be fighting for you to live so you better do the same. I love you dad. I always have and I always will. You need to fight. Fight and come back to me. I need a father. Who's going to give me away at my wedding? Who's going to spoil my child rotten behind my back? I need a father and no offence Phil doesn't count. I need you. I need you as my father so please dad. Please come back to me. Fight your way through this and get back to me."

Just then the doctor walked in. "We need to take him now."

Bella nodded and followed Edward out of the room. "Will you scrub in Carlisle please?" Bella asked.

"If I'm allowed to Bella."

The doctor came out pushing Charlie.

"Can Dr. Cullen help?" Bella asked.

"He's not on duty but he can come assist if he would like."

Carlisle nodded and followed the doctors. Bella sighed. She felt slightly better knowing Carlisle was going to be in there. She sat down in the waiting area. How could her life possibly get any worse? Her boyfriend's worst enemy imprinted on her, and her father could die all because she willingly left the state with Jacob. The other Cullen's sat and waited with her. She didn't know how long she was going to be here but she was glad she wasn't alone. Suddenly she felt really tired. "Jasper!" she whined.

The Cullen's laughed. "You need to rest Bella. Your body is still healing from Jacob's first attack, now you need to heal from this one, plus I'm sure you didn't get much sleep when you were with Jacob so just close your eyes. We will all be here when you wake up." Esme said.

"Promise? All of you?"

"Yes, Bella all of us."

Bella nodded. She leaned her head on Edward's shoulder and let the sleep take over.

"Esme please don't take offence to this question but what are the signs of rape?"

Both Esme and Rosalie sighed. "She wasn't raped Edward. She would be a lot more freaked out if she was. She wouldn't want anyone near her or close enough to touch her." Esme said.

"But she won't kiss me anyone, she won't say "I love you' something happen to her and she won't tell me what it is. I'm worried. When I got there Jacob was on top of her and her clothes were ripped."

"Sexual assault, that's all it was Edward. Trust me, if Bella was raped we'd know it."

"Then what happen to make her so scared of showing a little affection towards me?"

"Edward just because she wasn't raped doesn't mean she wasn't shaken by it. She was still touched in places she didn't want to be, it was still scary for her. Just give her some time. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Edward sighed and nodded. He knew Bella better than they did. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him and he was going to find out what it was. Bella started to whimper and squirm.

"No, no, Edward…Edward I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"Shhh Love, shhhh." Edward soothed rubbing her back. "It's just a bad dream."

Bella relaxed and stayed sleeping.

"Whatever happen to Jacob?" Emmet asked.

"I broke every bone in his body. Literally." Edward smirked.

"Nice." Emmet smiled. "Was he admitted to this hospital?"

"Nope, he is at home. Carlisle fixed him up there." Esme said.

"Why would Carlisle do that?"

"Because it's his job to help those in need, even if they don't deserve it. Plus Jacob will get his punishment. I'm sure of it."

"Nothing is punishment as long as he is alive." Edward growled.

"Edward, killing Jacob won't solve anything. Just let this work out on its own. Jacob will get punished. We just have to wait to see what is done."

Edward just sighed. Bella started to whimper and squirm again.

"No, no Edward I'm sorry. I'm sorry Edward I'm sorry. Come back! Please come back! I'm sorry. Don't leave me please! Edward !"

"Shhh Bella, I'm right here love. I'm right here."

Bella started to cry. "Edward! Edward come back please! I'm so sorry please come back!"

"Bella I haven't left I'm right here shhh, shhh."

Bella opened her eyes and clung tighter to him.

"Please don't leave me. I didn't mean for it to happen it just did. I had no control over it. Please don't hate me!"

"Love, I love you. I'm not going to leave you. No matter what Jacob did to you. I'll always be by your side."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Edward kissed her head .

Bella nodded. "Will you hum?" she asked shyly.

Edward chuckled a little and started to hum her lullaby. Bella fell back into the darkness.

* * *

A few hours passed and finally Carlisle came out. He didn't look happy.

"Well?" Edward asked.

"Charlie survived the sugary but slipped into a coma. We don't know when or even if he will ever wake up."

* * *

**A/N what's going to happen in the next chapter? Will Charlie wake up? Will Bella tell Edward the truth? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	19. Telling the Truth

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this with Elena Rain. I was a little behind her in my posting but now I'm all caught up with her. So please enjoy this second chapter: **

* * *

A few hours passed and finally Carlisle came out. He didn't look happy.

"Well?" Edward asked.

"Charlie survived the sugary but slipped into a coma. We don't know when or even if he will ever wake up."

The Cullen's sighed.

"How is Bella?"

"Sleeping." Edward answered.

"Good. Let's take her home. We can tell her when she wakes up. If she wants to see him we will take her back."

Everyone nodded. Edward lifted Bella, she whimpered. "Edward!"

"Shhh Love, I'm right here."

Bella settled back down and stayed asleep as the Cullen's rushed home.

* * *

After a few hours Bella started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Edward's bedroom. Only she was alone….

"Hello Beautiful…"

Or maybe not. She jerked her head toward the voice. Jacob was standing there smirking.

"No, it's not possible."

"Face it Bella I'm a wolf. No human can stop me. Not even your father. Now let's go before I get mad."

"NO! Get away! Edward!"

Why weren't the Cullen's there? They had to know he was there. They could smell him from a mile away couldn't they? Why were they not there to help her?

"Edward isn't coming. I told him about the imprinting and now he doesn't want anything to do with you. Edward hates you Bella. I've finally have you all to myself."

"NO! NO! JACOB! NO!"

Bella shot up in bed panting looking around. She felt a cold hand touch her shoulder and she flinched.

"Shhh," a soft voice soothed. "It's me Love. Relax you're safe."

Bella relaxed at Edward's voice.

"It was just a bad dream Love."

"No…it wasn't a bad dream. It was my future."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Bella, please don't lie to me."

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me forever. I'm sorry."

"Bella please!"

"I can't."

"Bella whatever it is we will work this out. I promise."

"No…I just….Edward I can't."

"Please, baby I swear I will NOT leave you. Please I need to know, it's killing me not knowing what's bothering you."

Bella sighed. She hated when he started to beg like that.

"Edward…."

"Please, I'll keep it just between us I promise."

Sighing Bella nodded. "Ok but…"

"But what?"

"Not here."

"You want to go to the meadow?"

"Please?"

"Ok hope on."

Bella climbed onto his back. He took off running. It felt so much better than running with Jacob. She actually let lose a small giggle as the wind blew her hair all over the place.

* * *

He stopped at the meadow but didn't let Bella down.

"Edward?"

He just smirked and started to spin her. She squealed and burst into giggles holding onto him tighter.

"EDWARD QUIT IT!" she squealed.

He laughed and stopped spinning her. He brought them both down onto the ground holding her tightly in his arms.

"Now, please love, tell me. What did Jacob do to you? Why are you so scared to kiss me or even tell me you love me?"

"I'm not scared."

"Ok then tell me you love me."

"I…Edward I….I'm sorry."

"See that's what I'm talking about. Please Bella, Baby just tell me. I swear I won't run. I won't tell anyone. Trust me."

Bella sighed. "Ja…ob im...pted on me." She muttered.

"Even with my super hearing I didn't catch that."

Bella shook her head. "You'll hate me."

"Bella I promise you I won't!"

"Edward you don't get it! Once I tell you the truth, you'll have no choice but to leave me."

"Bella I love you! I can't be without you, remember what happen last the time the two of us were apart?"

"NO! Edward don't talk about that! Please it will make this so much harder!"

"Bella do you love me back?"

Bella nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Bella nodded again.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then Please Bella you need to tell me what happen so I can help you."

Bella sighed and nodded. "One time…while I was sleeping Jacob…he… he did…something and now I…I can't…I can't love you anymore!" Bella choked out.

"No, Bella please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean. Did Jacob…did he…did he imprint on you?"

Bella just nodded as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"THAT STUPID MUT!" Edward grabbed the closet tree and grabbed it, ripping it from the ground and throwing it as far as he could. Bella flinched and whimpered squirming away from him. Edward calmed down and turned to Bella.

"No, Baby, No don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not mad at you. You had no control over this."

"I can't love you anymore Edward I'm sorry. As much as I do love you I can't!"

"Wait, say that again…."

"Say what?"

"What you just said."

"I said as Much as I do love you I can't."

"You do realize you just said you loved me."

Bella smiled. "But how?"

"I don't know."

Bella smiled and leaned in. They both shared a deep kiss before pulling away.

"How can I love you if Jacob imprinted on me though?"

"I don't know….Bella this is something we have to ask Carlisle."

"No! Edward please I don't want the others to know about it."

"No one else has to know. Look, everyone is going hunting tonight. Carlisle has to work so he can't. I was going to go, but I'll stay here with you and we can talk to Carlisle alone and I'll catch up with the others later."

"He'll kick me out."

"Carlisle loves you Bella. Just like I do."

"OK but…but no one else can know."

"Deal."

Bella sighed. "What happened to my father?"

"He's in a coma. The doctors aren't sure of when or if he will ever wake up."

Bella looked down. "Is he in any pain?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

"You'll have to take him off life support."

Bella sighed. "He thinks I hate him."

"Bella, he loves you. He went out of his mind looking for you. I almost told him my secret just so I could find you faster."

"You did?"

"I wanted to but I didn't. He loves you Bella and he heard what you said to him. He knows you love and forgive him. He just needs to heal now."

Bella only nodded. "If he dies I'll never forgive myself."

"Bella this isn't your fault."

"I left with Jacob! If I hadn't left with him everyone would be safe and I wouldn't be imprinted and your stuff wouldn't have been ruined and I wouldn't have been sexually assaulted!"

"My stuff was ruined?"

"Jacob made me burn it. All our memories and stuff was burned."

"I don't care about that. He can't burn the memories we've created from our head and that's what matters."

Bella nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_Edward the others are leaving to go hunting. You better get home if you want to go with them._

_I'm going later. Bella and I need to talk with you about something serious alone._

_All right come back home. Once you get here we can talk._

_Ok be there soon. _

"Everyone is leaving to go hunting. Carlisle only has about an hour before he leaves for work so we need to get home." Edward said.

Bella just nodded. She climbed onto Edward's back and they ran home.

* * *

Once they reached the house Bella felt very nervous.

"Don't worry Bella. Everything will be all right." Edward soothed. He set her down onto her feet and took her hand. They went into Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle we need your help." Edward said.

"With what?"

"Bella."

"What about Bella?"

"Jacob imprinted on her and now she isn't allowed to love me but she still does. What can we do?"

To their surprise Carlisle started to laugh.

"Carlisle this isn't funny!"

"Actually it is. Bella isn't imprinted on."

"Jacob said I was."

"How many times has he lied to you?"

"A lot but…"

"Bella, a wolf can only imprint on someone who loves them back. It is described as being pulled toward that person, while a glowing heat fills him; the connection with everything else is severed, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the wolf with a deep need to provide the imprintee anything she needs or wants. Imprinting can't be forced on anyone, no matter how much the wolf may want it. They had to agree to the imprinting or it won't work. You still love Edward so you're not imprinted on. Jacob lied to you."

What!"

"It's the truth!"

Bella squealed as she and Edward hugged tightly.

"Thank you!" Bella squealed.

"You're welcome. Now I've got to get to work. Will you two be ok on your own?"

"We will be fine."

"I'll go hunt later when you come home."

"Ok you two. Have fun."

Carlisle left and Bella squealed. "I'm not imprinted on!"

"No, your not. You're all mine."

"Sounds a little possessive…" Bella teased.

"Right…sorry." Edward muttered.

Bella laughed. "Relax Edward I'm just teasing you."

Edward looked at Bella a playful evil glare in his eyes. "You know, most people who tease vampires don't walk unpunished."

Bella squealed and started to run. Edward chased her for a few minutes before gaining speed and catching her around the waist.

"Why do you even bother to run? You know I can easily catch you."

"It's part of the fun. Now that you have me…what are you going to do to me?"

"Hmmm, well there are a lot of things I could do but since I love you, I'll give you a chance to get out of this free. All you have to do is say 'I Bella Swan am terribly sorry for teasing my loving, caring, boyfriend Edward Cullen."

"If I don't?"

"Well….then I'll just have to take out the…TICKLE MONSTER!"

Bella squealed squirming in his arms. Edward just laughed. "You might as well say it because there is no way you can escape me."

Actually there was one way, Edward just didn't know that. Bella pouted and let out a whimper.

"Pwease Edward wet me go!" Bella pouted giving him her best puppy dog pout.

"Bella!" Edward whined.

"Pwease, your grip is hurting my boo-boos."

Edward let her go instantly. Bella laughed. "NOT! That was too easy."

"That's it Bella you're in trouble now!"

Bella screamed playfully as she started to run again. Only this time Edward caught her in no time. He carried her into his room and threw her gently onto the bed and climbed onto of her pinning her down.

"No!" Bella squealed.

"You had your chance Bella. Now you must pay." His cold hands went right to her sides tickling her. Bella screeched and wiggling under him. "N-no Ed-Edward!" she giggled.

"Say the magic words or you're going to endure more."

"Nev-never!"

"Fine," Edward moved his hands to her stomach, her most ticklish spot. Bella screamed again and burst into laughter.

"OK ! OK!"

"Ok what?"

"I'll say it! Just sto-stop!"

Edward laughed and stopped his attacked.

"I Bella Swan am terribly sorry for teasing my loving, caring, boyfriend Edward Cullen."

"Good girl." Edward told her kissing her head.

He rolled off her and just lay with her.

"Edward?"

"Yes Love?"

"What…what's going to happen to Jacob."

"I honestly don't know Bella. If it was up to me, he'd die but it's not so I'm not really sure. I do know that he will never get his hands on you again. I'll protect you."

Bella just nodded. "What about my dad?"

"I don't know. Alice has been watching but she hasn't seen anything."

"Do you thing he will die?"

"I don't know Bella. I know he is a fighter and he is going to fight this but I will not promise you anything I am not 100% sure about. Just have faith he'll wake up."

Bella sighed and nodded. She had thought once the truth about the imprinting was out she'd feel better, so why did she still feel like this shy little girl who couldn't be alone for a second without freaking out? How could she possibly get over this and move on with her life?

* * *

**A/N so I'll ask you the same question, can and will Bella get through this? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool picture FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	20. Jacob's punishment

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm co-writing this with Elena Rain. She wrote this ending chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Enjoy this last chapter. **

* * *

The White Wolf Council, the most feared council of them all. They were deadly, dangerous and they cared for no one. Those on the council were loyal to each other out of fear. It was a pretty bad place to be sent to and those who needed to be punished went there. Today's punishment was for a young wolf named Jacob Black. His crimes were bad involving abuse of a young woman, misuse of powers, lying, cheating, invasion of privacy, kidnapping and much more.

A large white wolf council member was now in a room with Jacob. Jacob was shackled and held in place by five other council members. It was a tough job to get Jacob to come to the council but they finally found a solution. Wolfsbane. As its name clearly tells us, this plant isn't exactly wolf friendly; in fact, it is a very deadly poison. When mixed with bait and eaten by a wolf, or even put on arrowheads, knives, swords… etc. and then fired or stabbed into the animal's body, this toxin is fatal. When ingested, wolfsbane makes a werewolf weak.

The strength of the wolfsbane' apparently depends on its dose. When touched to the skin of a werewolf it burned like fire, burning the skin layer by layer until the wolfsbane was removed. Luckily Jacob learned quickly and it was only small burns. He was sedated by it of course; he was forced to drink diluted wolfsbane which was like drinking battery acid. The members of the clan had loved hearing him scream and beg to stop.

The man called Hunter walked over to Jacob with a big thick black collar in his hand. The collar had very large needles poking from the inside of the collar. Weighing more than eleven pounds, this collar was fastened around Jacob's neck and rested on his shoulders. Jacob was a werewolf and there wasn't anything anyone could do to change that but they could stop him from transforming.

Originally, the collar was used for the torture of prisoners, at times it became the means of execution as the abrasions and piercings became infected with gangrene and the victim lapsed into eventual coma. Today it was used on Jacob to keep him from transforming; the collar would do him no harm as a human but if he dares to transform the needles would pierce his neck killing him instantly.

He had received his punishment and he was allowed to leave, to live his life as a human, the thing he had taunted and hurt so badly.

* * *

"Morning Angel" Edward told her as he kissed her forehead.

Bella blushed softly and whispered "Morning" She loved waking up in his arms and gazed into his eyes lovingly.

Edward smiled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful."

"Ugh, no. I have morning breath and my hair is probably a mess."

"You are an angel my Bella, so beautiful and I love you."

"I love you too." She blushed brightly and smiled innocently.

"Do you have any plans for the day angel?"

"I do actually."

"Oh really? What would that be?"

"I want to spend the day with my loving, caring, boyfriend Edward Cullen"

Edward chuckled and nodded "That is a wonderful plan angel. Where would you like to go?"

"Can we go to the meadow again? I don't know why but I feel safe there. Maybe it is where you exposed yourself to me the first time."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you pulled me up to the top of the mountain and started showing me your powers and then you walked into the sun…" She trailed off knowing that he knew what she was talking about.

"Alright, alright we can go to the meadow."

Bella squealed happily and hugged him tightly and before she knew it they were at the meadow. Bella tackled him to the ground and he rolled over her but she refused to be on bottom. She quickly flipped him over knowing that she wouldn't be able to flip him unless he allowed her to. She then leaned down and kissed him before whispering "It's the tickle monster" and she ran her fingers up and down his sides. There was no laughter from Edward and she frowned "not fair." She sighed and rolled over so she was lying next to him and then poked his side. Still no laughter. "Edward!" she groaned but giggled as she saw his amused face.

Edward was about to say something to her but he caught a scent of someone he didn't think he would ever smell again. It was Jacob and he had a shirt on and a rather large collar. "Oh does the doggy want a bone? I know your collar keeps you human Jacob now go away before I seriously do some damage."

"I am not here for you bloodsucker, I came for Bella."

"Bella isn't yours anymore Jacob. You didn't imprint her."

"Wha? How did you find out?"

"You can't imprint on someone who doesn't love you back. You already knew that didn't you…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Whatever… just get out of here before you make me angry"

"I am not afraid of you."

"I broke your bones and I won't hesitate to do it again."

"I am not leaving until I see Bella" and just as that was said Bella peaked out from behind Edward.

"What do you want with me Jacob?"

"I just wanted to say hello."

"Hello, now good bye."

"Not quite beautiful, I am not finished with you yet." As those words were spoken she heard a familiar swooshing sound as Edward disappeared. "Edward?" she asked the air wondering where he just went. Why would he leave her alone with Jacob?

"Anyway… You and I have some unfinished busi-" he was cutoff as his arms were grabbed from behind his back and he was forced into a tight choke hold. "What the…?"

"Bella he can't hurt you anymore. He is weaker than a tiny kitten. Come on and show him how angry you are."

"I can't hurt him Edward, I can't. I will be no better than he is."

"You can show him how strong you are."

"I won't hit him." She had moved closer to the boys just watching carefully incase either one attacked.

"Bella just hit him, you will feel better."

"No Edward I can't."

Edward knew it wasn't going to work so he had to try something different. "Fine, don't hit him. You don't have to. I won't force you into anything. You are my girlfriend and I don't want to hurt you."

"Thank you…"

"I understand, he only kidnapped you and took you away from your friends and family"

Bella growled softly under her breath knowing where he was going. "Edward don't do this…"

"Do what Bella? He kidnapped you and played mind games with you forcing you to do things you didn't want to do."

Bella let out a small whimper and held her head. She didn't want to think about what Jacob did to her. She didn't want to let go, she just wanted to forget. She didn't want to face him, she just couldn't.

"Bella he lied to you and abused you beyond repair, let this be your repair. Show him that he can't hurt you anymore. He hurt you, forced himself on you. Made you burn everything you had that was mine. He was going to try and erase me from your life."

Bella couldn't take it anymore "STOP!" she screamed angrily as she surged forward and punched Jacob in the chest.

"Is that all you got Bella?" he taunted her only adding to what Edward had said earlier.

Bella screamed in anger, hitting him relentlessly in the chest arms and legs. "You won't hurt me again, you filthy stupid dog." She reared up and kicked him in between the legs and grinned as he slumped to the floor. "No Jacob I do not love you." She kicked him again in the stomach.

"No Jacob I am not afraid of you anymore." She kicked him again hard. "No, I never want you to imprint on me! I do still want to be a vampire and live with Edward." She kneed him in the face and watched as Edward no longer had to hold him still he was almost a bloody pulp.

"You will not hurt me again Jacob. I am with Edward and nothing is going to change that."

Edward was in shock and he knew Bella would be to. He swiftly moved over to her and wrapped his arm around her. "It is over Bella, its over. He can't hurt you anymore. You did it."

Bella shook in his arms hiding her face in his chest and she let out a small cry. It really was over. Jacob wasn't going to touch her anymore. She could finally be happy.

Edward was rubbing her back soothing her but his hand twitched

_Edward you need to get to the hospital now!_

_What's wrong Alice? Alice? Alice? _

Edward looked to Bella and sighed "We need to go now. Something about the hospital."

"I hope Charlie is alright…"

"We will never know until we get there…" He picked her up and carried her out of the meadow and into the hospital. He set her down right outside Charlie's room. "I am right behind you Bella."

* * *

She opened the door and slowly looked in expecting the worst but gasped as she heard a familiar voice "Hey Bells"

"Dad!" she rushed over to him hugging him tightly. "I am so sorry Dad, so sorry." She mumbled over and over as she looked into his face.

"It is my fault Bella, I should have believed you from the beginning. I heard that Jacob was punished and everything is right again."

"Yes dad Jacob was punished, he won't hurt me anymore."

"That's my girl." He looked over to the door and saw Edward standing still and quiet. "Edward I would like a word with you."

"Sir…" he moved closer to his bedside.

"Edward I just want to thank you. You didn't listen to me."

"I am a bit confused…"

"You went and saved Bella on your own when I was being stubborn and I want to thank you for that. My daughter deserves the best and I am beginning to see that you are good for her. "

"Thank you sir…"

"You're welcome son…"

"Son…" he whispered quietly.

"That is my dad's way of saying welcome to the family…" she hugged him close and kissed his cheek. "I love you..."

"I love you too"

"Alright you two, save it for later."

Edward coughed and said "yes sir…"

* * *

They stayed with Charlie until the nurse came in and kicked them out.

"Edward what happened?"

"What happened with what?"

"My father… he was in a coma and there was no telling when he would come out of it. The next thing we know…. He's alive and kick'n"

"While you were talking to your father I had asked the nurse what happened. She said that he just woke up out of the blue an hour ago."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know Bella, but your father is fine now and everything is back to normal. Except Charlie doesn't hate me that much anymore…" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Bella. "You did it Bella, you faced your fears and conquered Jacob and you saved your father. He woke up out of his coma when you finally faced your fears"

"Edward that can't be it…"

"You never know Bella… it very well could have been."

"But…but how?"

"Magic…"

"Edward magic isn't real."

"When you were younger and before we met did you ever believe in vampires?"

Bella blushed shaking her head.

"See, so who knows you very well could have been the reason your father woke up."

Bella just shrugged, maybe she was the reason, and maybe she wasn't. She'd never know. All that mattered was that she was officially free. She could go on with her life, marry Edward, and be turned into a vampire and spend the rest of her life with the man she loves. Jacob couldn't hurt her anymore; she no longer had to live her life in fear. Jacob went from a lone attacking wolf to nothing but a mere pathetic human being.

* * *

**A/N Yay! Happily ever after for Bella and Edward. So what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


End file.
